The Alliance
by dushkuhasdibs
Summary: The world they buried in Sunnydale seems quaint by comparison: here old friends are no longer trusted, humans work with demons, and one death could end the slayer line forever. Sequel to The Road Less Traveled. COMPLETE.
1. The New Guardians

**The Alliance**

**Chapter One-The New Guardians**

"Where have they gone?"

The demon was on one knee, panting and battle-weary. He didn't know how to answer.

"We…we don't know."

His master hissed and hurled a chair into the wall, shattering it. The demon ducked the pieces and tried to continue.

"We were not the only ones there. When our portal opened into the house, another had formed outside."

"To where?"

No answer could be given; the demon bowed his head, shamed.

His master snarled. "Our seers cannot find her. They can feel creatures in other dimensions, and still, they cannot find her. Where did this portal lead?"

"I…I don't know."

His master's face grew still. It was not a pleasant look. "Go back to the house. Take our witches with you. Have them touch every floorboard, every tree, every brick-have them find traces of that magic, and have them tell me where she's gone!"

"Right away, your Greatness!" The demon, thankful to still have his head, ran out the door.

The fire crackled and popped. The rest of the caves had grown quiet. Slowly a sneer turned into a grin…turned into a laugh…turned into a promise:

"We will find her again. Birds have to fly…slayers have to fight. She won't stay hidden for long. We will find her."

...

Buffy was sitting at the end of a long wooden table when Faith walked in. The air in the castle was chilly and damp, but various tapestries along the walls kept the heat of the few fires from escaping. Still, Faith had grabbed a hooded sweatshirt from their hosts' stores of clothing for a bit of added relief from the cold. She tucked her hands in the pockets as she crossed to Buffy.

Buffy sat with a hand propping up her head, rubbing her temple. She hadn't changed clothes, Faith noticed. She must have showered and put them right back on. The brunette could guess why; they still hadn't been told anything specific about what was going on. _She won't accept anything until she accepts where it came from…_ Not Faith. She grew up unable to afford such high morals. Hers were more along the lines of "get it while you can." She zipped the sweatshirt up and leaned against the table next to Buffy.

"You're early."

"I don't want to miss this."

Faith nodded slowly. "You're wigged out. Don't blame you."

Buffy took the brunette's hand and gently stroked it with her thumb. "I don't know who the good guys are anymore."

Faith squeezed her hand in a gesture of solidarity as the others came through the door; she immediately popped up to stand next to Buffy, arms crossed.

Dawn, arm bandaged, came running across the room to hug her sister. Willow, Kennedy, and Xander were right behind her.

Faith's brow furrowed. "Where's everybody else?"

"Robin went to get Andrew," Xander said. "He's still a little woozy from getting knocked around by that demon. Giles is on his way."

"Buffy, this place is amazing." Willow could barely contain her excitement. "Mystical barriers like I've never seen. They overlap and interweave…and the libraries have scrolls thousands of years old, sealed in glass tubes. I think half of them were written in blood…"

Xander raised his eyebrows. "Nothing says 'authentic' like blood scrolls."

"Or the ones in the back that are written on human skin…"

Kennedy clapped her hands together. "Okay! Buffy, Faith-are you all right? Do you need anything?"

Buffy frowned. "I'd just really like to know where we are and what all of this is, actually. Do any of you know that?"

The gang looked a little sheepish. Willow shook her head. "We don't. Giles wanted to wait until you were here so he could tell us all at once."

"But you must know _something_…do you sense anything?"

"Well…" Willow paused. "I'm getting a lot from this place, but the overriding feeling is that it's safe. There's some good, there's some bad…but nothing's really _threatening._"

"Besides," Xander said, "_Giles…?_"

Buffy didn't say anything.

Faith straightened up. "How did you get here? What happened at the house?"

"Turns out there were a few portals that opened at the house that night. Giles knew they were coming and opened up an escape one for us. But because we had no way of knowing that, I was trying to close it."

Buffy blinked. "The portal in the yard?"

Willow nodded.

"But there were…there were demons trying to get through!"

"Apparently, they were trying to get out so they could fight _for_ us. I didn't know until I saw Giles on the other side. But then it was too late-we just had to get everyone out. Then there wasn't a lot of time to ask questions; Deanna and I had to get to work finding you."

Buffy looked lost and, Faith would bet, hurt at being left out of the loop on this place. Before they could get into it, Giles and Deanna walked in.

It would be more accurate to say that Giles walked in; Deanna seemed to drift. She smiled warmly at the brunette slayer. Faith wasn't sure how to respond. Everyone settled around the table, except for Faith, who remained standing.

Giles cleared his throat. "Yes, well…I'm so grateful that you've all made it. I know it wasn't easy, and you all have many questions; I'm going to try to answer all of them as best as I can."

Robin entered with Andrew. They silently acknowledged the others, then slipped into seats at the far end of the table.

"For those of you who haven't met her yet, this is Deanna. She's a member of one of the world's most powerful covens, and because of our spell she's now also a slayer, which makes her quite a unique and valued member of our group. She was most helpful in contacting you when it became too dangerous for us to communicate by normal means."

"Faith's vision," Buffy said. Her eyes never left Giles' face.

"Yes."

"Giles," Willow interjected. "Where did all this come from? Where are we?"

Giles leaned back. "At the moment we're between dimensions, in a kind of neutral zone."

"A metaphysical Sweden. Nice."

"Indeed, Xander. And it's Switzerland."

"We created it," Deanna said. At her words, the table grew still. Kennedy was the first to stir.

"What do you mean, 'created' it?"

Deanna looked to Giles, who took off his glasses. "It was decided that we needed a safe zone. No one can be harmed here-not humans, not demons. We needed a place to come together, to share information, each side without fear of the other." He paused and took in their confused faces. He sighed. "Let me start again:

"You all know I have always kept allies that the Council did not know of. Very powerful ones, I might add, ones the Council would have viewed as threats. When I was first fired as Buffy's watcher, I started to be in much more frequent contact with them. I sensed a change was coming. The problems we encountered with the Council in handling a rogue slayer, their inability to accept information when it came from a vampire with a soul, their strange 'tests' for Buffy, trying to keep her in line…all of this confirmed my fears. The Council was not changing along with the world; they couldn't accept our new world for what it was."

"And what's that?" Faith asked.

Giles was quiet a moment. "Grey. Not all demons are evil. Not all humans are good. It was time for new definitions of good and bad, and time for a new guardian-one that could stretch into multiple worlds."

Willow shifted uneasily in her seat. "I dunno, Giles…this sounds kind of…" She trailed off.

"So what is good, then?" Kennedy asked. "Who are we fighting for?"

Giles smiled. "Balance. There is either balance, or there is chaos. The Alliance is made up of humans, witches, demons, and various other beasts who agree-good cannot exist without evil, and vice versa. Anything that tips the scales one way or the other will lead its world into chaos until the balance restores itself."

"Funny," Buffy said. "I never thought of too much good as a bad thing. Call me crazy."

Giles put his glasses back on. "Evil certainly feels the same way, you know. But the universe _will_ fight to right itself-it will remove the good as it removes the bad."

Xander leaned back in his chair. His head was full. "Ok, Giles, I'm example guy. As in, I need one."

"Fine. The spell we cast to give power to the slayers."

"That was a good."

Giles sighed. "Yes."

"And the bad is….?"

"Not all of them wanted to be called," Giles said quietly. "And still others are not using their newfound powers for good. That is what balanced our spell."

They were all silent, taking it in. Faith shifted uncomfortably. _Buffy was right…who are the good guys?_

"So what do we do, Giles?" Buffy asked. "Do we sit back and do nothing, for fear of cosmic consequences? Do we let evil _be_ evil, because we need balance in the world?"

"Of course not," Deanna said. Her eyes flashed. "We fight for our side. We fight the good fight. But we have teams keeping surveillance-we look for large energy buildups, signs that something is coming that could create chaos for years. No ones wins in chaos."

"It sounds like no one ever wins at all," Faith observed.

"And that is the world," Giles declared, standing up. "That _is_ life-the _battle_ between the good and evil. And if it is ever actually _won_, chaos will reign and this world will end."

More silence. More tension in the room.

Xander sighed. "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss high school."

Faith was disturbed; she could only imagine how Buffy was feeling. She understood what Giles was saying, and she supposed it made sense-the ebb and flow of good and bad, the constant currents, the _movement…_ and if something's not moving, then it's stagnant, still, and it decays. She could buy that. But it made it even more difficult to be motivated to 'fight the good fight' when you knew it wasn't ever going to be won-not by you, not by those after you. Never.

_Who cares?_

"I'm sure you're all thinking it's pointless," Giles continued. "It may seem that way at first glance. But we're talking huge mystical disturbances, powers that are entirely unnatural. We still save the innocent; we still protect what's good."

"Calling all slayers to action wasn't big enough?" Willow asked. "You're sure?"

"As I've said, it's righted itself. Besides-as we found out, we didn't actually 'create' new powers from nothing; that could have tipped the scales quite a bit. But what we actually did was share Faith's. Which…brings me to our next point."

Faith sat on the armrest of Buffy's chair and tried to stay calm. _Nothing else about me…please…nothing else…_

"The reason we were unable to be in contact the last few days was because of a new threat that we believe is large enough to do some damage. I couldn't stay in our world and had to retreat here."

Giles hesitated. He began again, slowly.

"The demon world is very aware of the spell we cast with the scythe. It sent ripples throughout multiple dimensions. But…we are not the only ones with powerful seers and witches. A very…ambitious…sect started organizing different species, forming an army with one goal: to capture the scythe."

Dawn frowned. "That's who attacked us at the house."

"Yes."

"But…why? The magic with the scythe is done. It's just a weapon now."

"But it's not," Deanna said quietly. Her gaze fell on Faith. "Far from it. These demons realized as we did that the new slayers all shared Faith's power, but she hadn't died; the power hasn't actually 'passed on.'"

Kennedy threw up her hands. "Meaning?"

"Meaning," Giles said, "that it's not permanent. They could reverse the spell and take all the slayers' new powers away."

Faith felt a ball of ice start to form in her stomach. She glanced at Buffy, but the blonde wouldn't look at her; she was studying Giles furiously.

"How?" Willow asked.

Giles and Deanna exchanged a look.

"The scythe is the connection between Faith and the rest of the slayers," Deanna began. "If this sect were to sever that connection…then the slayer line would end."

"_How?" _Willow asked again.

Faith felt the ball of ice grow larger-she already knew.

Giles sighed. "By using the scythe to kill Faith."


	2. Reactions

**The Alliance**

**Chapter Two**

The room erupted with emotions ranging from fear to surprise to utter disbelief. Everyone started asking questions at once, but Buffy stood up and cut through it all by asking angrily, "How long have you known about this?"

Giles and Deanna looked at each other before Giles answered her. "We've been certain for about a week. We've been reviewing the spell cast with the scythe for about a month, but it was only recently that we learned of this sect and realized how immediate…"

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Buffy thundered.

Giles stared at her and slowly removed his glasses. "As I've said, we just learned about this threat. We got in contact with you as soon as we could."

"Not good enough." Buffy was almost trembling with rage. "All the power you say you have here, and it took you _days_ to reach us? Do you realize what could have happened at the house? Giles, that sect got to us before you did. And we had no idea what the stakes were!"

"Deanna…"

"Deanna's 'forced vision' didn't tell us anything. _Anything._ And we took that scythe into battle. We all fought with it. Faith fought with it. And the slayer line could have ended right there! We had no idea, but those demons did. The only reason any of us are here right now is sheer luck."

Deanna tried to intervene. "You don't understand-Giles was…"

Buffy's eyes flashed. "I understand that I don't want you interrupting me again."

"Buffy, enough." Giles stood as well, facing off with his slayer. "I am well aware of what could have happened. If the sect had sent more demons, if I hadn't gotten to the portal in time to have Willow let us through, and if you all hadn't fought as fiercely as you did…I know. But believe me-I got to you as fast as I could. Had we contacted you any sooner or any more directly, the sect would have known where you were before we could open a portal to you. Our seers have felt theirs probing our covens, trying to find my mind so they could find you. We had to be careful."

Buffy threw up her hands and turned away, shaking her head. Giles was about to react when Willow spoke up.

"Ok, well…I think a more immediate issue is what we're going to do about this."

"Yeah, Giles," Xander said. "Are we hiding Faith here until we find the big evil?"

"No," Buffy said. They all looked at her. "No! We're not staying here. We don't know this place; we won't be safe here. I don't trust it."

"You'll be making a foolish mistake, Buffy," Giles warned. "This isn't the time for your hubris."

Buffy's eyes grew wide, then narrowed as her face flushed.

Faith, who had been quietly absorbing everything, decided it was time to avert disaster. She stepped forward.

"Whoa, hey, ok-everyone's forgetting something important here. Me. Giles, I know you got the best intentions, but I can't just sit in Dungeons and Dragons while life goes on out there."

Giles cleared his throat and sat back down. "It wouldn't be forever, just until-"

"It would be, though." Everyone looked at Kennedy. She shook her head. "Once word gets out to the rest of the demon world that you can stop all slayers by killing the one, that torch will get passed pretty quick."

"Giles," Faith said carefully. "I don't want you to think I don't care. I do care. But it sounds to me like the line will only end if I'm killed with the scythe, right? So keep it here; we don't need it. But let me go. If this 'sect' is keeping your slayers in check, keeping them from fighting? They still win."

Giles was quiet for a long time. He looked at Faith. "I won't keep you here against your will. But I do ask that you take another day to rest, to recover. That will give us more time to find a safe place to open a portal back."

Faith was surprised at how fast he agreed. "Sounds good."

"Sounds risky." The blonde slayer, brimming with anger, stood with her arms crossed. "You want us to leave the key to all of this in a place you share with demons. Do you really think all of them can resist that temptation?" Giles' gaze was steady as Buffy took a step forward; Faith could see her trembling with rage. "Think what you want about me. I have a responsibility to protect all of us, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Not if you don't ever learn to trust the right people, Buffy. You're going to fail."

Faith felt the nail in the coffin. "B…"

Buffy set her jaw, looked around the table at everyone, and walked out.

...

It was colder outside the castle. The stone walls were slightly damp from the mist that never seemed to leave. It was strange to feel the moist, chill air when past the castle you could see fires burning in the demon camps, and the sky was a dark red instead of the blue-black she was used to. It looked like it should be warmer; that was just one of the many confusing things about the place. She reached up to the wet stones, ignored the obvious danger, and started to climb. The walls of the castle were wildly uneven, so there was plenty to hold on to and the trip was not too difficult. The important thing was that it was dark, private, and would give her time to think. At the top it leveled out for a large enough area that Buffy felt safe sitting down, so she did.

And she cried.

She cried for paths not taken. She cried for fighting a battle she could never win, and for friends who had already been lost. She cried for a legacy that was moving on without her, and that she was almost powerless to protect. She cried for the life she and her sister and her best friends would have to lead, for realizing there would never be an end to the fighting, that they would never have a house without mystical barriers and weapons and an army inside it. She cried because she would never know that Norman Rockwell Thanksgiving.

No matter what she did, that life would never be hers, and so she allowed herself, finally, to mourn it.

And when she was done she took a shuddering breath and felt a little better, until the second round came through. Giles. The man she loved more than her own father. What were they now? Had he changed, or had she? She didn't trust him. She wanted to…she _needed_ to. But she didn't. He was capable of keeping such secrets…

Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. All she wanted was to be able to go back inside and tell him she would fight for his army, be a champion of this new world order, and look him in the eye and know he would take care of everything, like he always had.

But she couldn't do it.

Because she knew, if it came down to it, Giles would do just as he said-he would stop the world from descending into chaos by defeating extreme good as well as extreme evil. She had no doubt that if he needed to, he would use his army against her.

...

Faith felt completely out of control.

She had managed to quiet her own feelings about her new position in the slayer line. It hadn't been easy. She had always counted on having that one extra advantage that her enemies didn't-even if she died, another girl would take her place. Forever. But now that advantage was potentially gone if she took one wrong step.

She couldn't think about that, so she set it aside. That let her thoughts roam to Buffy, hoping that she was all right and wondering if their moment in the woods was just that. She didn't think so; it didn't feel like it. But she didn't dare get her hopes up too much. _They'll always let you down…_

That's when her heightened slayer connections kicked into overdrive.

Memories and dreams that didn't belong to her filled her mind. Rage and sadness and embarrassment and betrayal. Buffy was hurt; it was everywhere.

Faith closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her head. She tried to feel her way out of the weapons room she was in so that she could find Buffy and help her, make the pain stop. But there was too much of it-she staggered and fell to the floor, crying.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she felt strong hands on her arms trying to get her to sit up. The pain in her head was disturbing her vision; she couldn't hear properly, either. Finally she was able to get control of her breathing. Her heart rate started to slow. She looked up at who was holding her.

Robin.

_Oh, no. Oh no no no no…_ Robin was the exact wrong person to be there, because he opened up her own feelings and allowed them to fall back into the mix. It was too much.

"Faith? Faith! What is it?"

She couldn't answer him. She didn't trust herself to talk. She tried to push him away, thinking everything would be ok if she could only be alone to let it all out, but he wasn't letting her move him. She was getting angry, and she was afraid of what she might do. She tightened her grip on his arms.

...

"She just needs some time to…you know…"

Kennedy sighed, exasperated. "Buffy always needs time to 'you know.' She needs to learn how to deal in a less obnoxious way. She's still acting like she's separate from the rest of us."

"I know, baby," Willow said, "but she _has_ been apart for so long…I think it's hard to shut that off. Besides, this news was huge. She has to deal with it in the way she's used to."

"Fine. But she…" Kennedy trailed off as she became aware of strange noises down the hall. It sounded like a struggle. Willow looked at her-she heard it too. They started running.

When they burst through the door they saw Robin and Faith; Faith was braced to throw him, or worse, and Robin just looked like he knew he'd made a horrible mistake. Willow and Kennedy rushed forward and grabbed the slayer while Robin managed to pull away. Faith strained against them, but her heart didn't seem in it. Willow noticed that her eyes were red; she'd been crying. Lots. She looked to Kennedy, who nodded-she could handle it. Willow motioned to Robin and the two of them stepped outside the room. "What happened?"

"I…I really don't know. I heard her crying and came to help but…I think I made it worse. When she figured out who I was she just kinda…" He looked upset.

Willow was concerned. Tears weren't really Faith's thing. "Was she just crying?"

"No, she'd fallen on the floor and was rocking back and forth. It looked like she didn't know what was going on. I was worried." He looked guilty.

Willow put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. Why don't you let us talk to her."

Robin nodded. He looked as if he was going to say something, but he didn't. He just turned and walked down the hall towards his room.

Willow took a deep breath and went back in. Kennedy was holding Faith to her, talking to her quietly. She seemed better. Willow looked to Kennedy, who shrugged helplessly. The witch knelt down beside them.

"Faith? Are you ok?"

Faith's eyes slowly focused on Willow. She blinked, then looked up into Kennedy's concerned gaze. Her face flushed as she sat a little straighter. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Kennedy was far from convinced. "Something must have…"

"It's not me. I'm fine, really. It's…Buffy. She's…" she sighed. "She's feeling a lot right now."

Willow remembered Buffy mentioning a heightened connection with Faith when they were back at the hotel, weeks ago. As other things had happened, she'd kind of forgotten. "Do you need me to do anything? Try to weaken the connection a little?"

"No," Faith said quickly. "No. There's enough going on with my powers right now. Don't need anything else to tip the scales. No offense."

"None taken."

"Should we, I don't know, try to find Buffy?" Kennedy asked.

Faith sighed. "I think she's all right. A lot of it went through me. I'd leave her alone."

Kennedy rolled her eyes. Willow ignored it.

Faith stood up and put her hands in her pockets. "I should probably, you know-get back to my room. Try to get some rest, like Giles said."

Willow frowned. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Uh, thanks for…you know."

Kennedy crossed her arms. "No problem." Faith nodded and left the room. Kennedy turned to the redhead. "What the hell?"

"The spell. Again. It did a lot of things we didn't think about."

Kennedy sighed. "This is gonna be fun."

...

Buffy had somehow fallen asleep on the stones and didn't realize it until she was gently woken up by the sounds of someone climbing up the wall. She immediately sat up, ready to fight. "Who's there?"

"It's me, B," the brunette slayer said quietly as she came into view. Buffy visibly relaxed, then became anxious for a whole new reason. She scooted over so Faith could sit next to her. "Can't sleep?"

"Not all of us have comfy wet rocks to crash on."

"Right. I…I kind of needed to let stuff settle. You know."

"Don't have to tell me. I get it."

Buffy nodded. She looked sideways at Faith and could see she'd been crying. Her brow furrowed. "Hey…is everything…what's wrong?"

Faith leaned back and shrugged. "Nothin."

Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"It's true. Well, it was, anyway. Until I started wondering how you were doing. Careful what you wish for."

Buffy frowned, confused, before the pieces fell into place and her eyes widened. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Nah, don't worry about it."

"But I…"

"You ok now?" Buffy nodded; she felt awful. "Good. Then it's ok."

Buffy watched Faith as she stared out into the night. The brunette seemed lost in her thoughts. Buffy shivered; her clothes had soaked through and she hadn't realized it. Faith looked at her and silently removed her own hooded sweatshirt, passing it over. Buffy swallowed and shyly took it. Faith watched her slip it on.

"You know, B…we should probably head inside."

"I know." The blonde reached out tentatively for Faith's hand. "Just a little longer?"

"It's gettin cold."

Buffy leaned over, tucking her legs underneath herself and resting against Faith's shoulder. Faith automatically brought her arms up around her.

"…Is that better?" Buffy whispered.

Faith brought a hand up to tuck Buffy's hair behind her ear before letting it rest softly on the back of her head. Buffy felt her counterpart finally relax.

"Yeah, B." She kissed the top of Buffy's head. "That's better."


	3. Changing Tactics

**The Alliance**

**Chapter 3**

Hours later, it wasn't so better; Faith woke up cramped and cold with a feverish Buffy asleep in her arms.

"Crap." Faith was able to separate herself without waking the exhausted blonde, which she was grateful for. She looked down the jagged wall of stone and sighed-she couldn't do this herself. She tucked Buffy in as much as possible and started her careful descent.

...

"If you grow horns in weird places or anything, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"For God's sakes, it's just peanut butter."

"Demon-y peanut butter!"

"Will you shut up! It's fine." Dawn hesitated before taking a bite. She turned to Andrew. "Not that I'm saying you're right, but if anything happens, get Willow."

Andrew smirked and crossed his arms. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Dawn had run into Andrew earlier in the night. Both of their stomachs were suffering the effects of dimensional time-differences. They seemed to have found the human food stores, but…

"Five bucks says you turn invisible. Or into a gnaark demon."

"I don't know what that is and shut UP!"

"Gnaark demons will eat your eyes while you sleep," came a new voice from the doorway. "In your dimension they show up as shadows with a salty odor not unlike an ocean breeze. Oh, and that is peanut butter."

They turned and stared at Deanna as she walked gracefully into the kitchen and opened a cupboard. "Need bread?"

Dawn blinked. "Uh…sure. Thanks."

"No problem."

There was an awkward silence while Dawn made them sandwiches. Andrew tried to fill it with awkward conversation. "So! Does being a stunning slayer-witch who knows her way around a kitchen run in your family?"

Deanna smiled. "Not exactly. I'm kind of the black sheep of the family. But that's not really unusual in our circles, is it?"

They heard a door open and close, then heavy footsteps as someone else approached the warm light of the kitchen. Faith came around the corner, then seemed to regret it.

"Hey brat-you seen Willow around?"

Dawn shook her head. "Think she went to bed. What's up? Something wrong?"

"Nah, I just…Buffy fell asleep outside. Wanted some help getting her inside. That's all."

Deanna straightened up. "Well…I can help. If you want."

Faith eyed her warily as she weighed her limited options. "Ok. Thanks." As Deanna approached the doorway, Faith nodded a goodbye to Dawn and Andrew. Once they were alone in the hall, Faith pulled Deanna aside.

"I think she's sick. Nothin major, I don't think. Didn't want to worry Dawn. But still, if we don't have to wake her…"

"I got it."

Deanna was able to float Buffy gently down to their level. The blonde slayer didn't even stir. Deanna closed her eyes to better feel her energy. "You're right…just a cold. Not surprising considering the last few weeks, and, well, where she fell asleep. I could heal her, if you want."

Faith shook her head slowly. "I don't think she'd want that. But we can ask her in the morning."

Deanna nodded, then looked at Faith. "Whose room am I taking her to?"

Faith flushed slightly and put her hands in her pockets. "Hers."

"Ok."

The castle was quiet as they made their way through the halls. When they got to Buffy's room, Dawn was waiting for them. She rushed forward, but Faith caught her before she could wake Buffy. "Easy, tiger."

Dawn glared. "What happened?"

"Your sister decided to sleep on the rocks outside. She'll be fine once she gets some real rest."

"I want to stay with her."

Deanna watched Faith's face go from disappointment to understanding to her trademark of seemingly tough. "Fine. But if you wake her up, I'll kick your ass. Just let her sleep."

"I get it."

Faith looked at Deanna one last time before disappearing down the hall. On her way to her room, she ran into Giles and sighed, exasperated. "Jesus! Doesn't anyone ever _sleep_ around here?"

"Something's happened." He was out of breath.

Faith froze. "Giles…you said we were safe here. We're supposed to be _safe!"_

"And you are safe-I haven't lied to you."

"Then what is it?"

"When we were looking into our dimension, trying to find the best place to let you through…I believe the sect has stopped trying to look for you and wants to draw you out instead."

Faith clenched her teeth. "What's happening?"

"A massacre," said a deep voice, high above Faith's head. She looked up at the twelve foot winged demon that had come through the portal for them. "Twelve human children killed so far at a hospital."

"Their seers can't find you, Faith. They've changed tactics."

"I'd say so," the brunette growled.

"Where's Buffy?"

Faith cracked her knuckles. "Buffy's sick; she's staying here. Get me Willow, Deanna, and…uh…" she tilted her head back at the beast before her.

"Merk," he rumbled.

"…and Merk. For starters." She started off towards the weapons room.

"You've got to play this carefully," Giles warned her.

"Thanks, but I kinda figured that."

"Faith, you can't put yourself at risk or take any foolish chances…"

She stopped walking and cut him off. "Look-I'm not an idiot. I know what they want. But as long as you have the scythe, they have no chance of getting it. If they kill me without it, all their plans turn to shit, right?" She started loading up.

"We haven't gotten the chance to study them, their tactics. We don't know how they fight…"

"Dirty and large-scale. Anything else?"

Giles studied her. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, sighing. "Please be careful."

Faith pursed her lips. "Don't worry-I'm not planning on letting them undo all the work you've done. There'll be lots more slayers after me." She went to leave, to get Deanna, but Giles put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, curious.

"I mean for your own sake."

Faith looked away, taken off-guard. She nodded and left.

...

The screaming and crying would have filled his soul with happiness, if he'd had one.

His minions had failed to produce either the slayer Faith or the scythe. The seers who had allied themselves with him were some of the most coveted in the world, but they could not find her in this or any other dimension. Which meant only one thing-she had very powerful friends, and they were hiding her.

No matter.

He strode through the hallways of the hospital while his vampires conducted a room-by-room sweep, devouring some while changing others. There wasn't a pattern, really-weak vs. strong, or young vs. old. That wasn't the point.

He stopped as something squished under his shoe-a pool of blood. His eyes followed the trail to the nearest room where someone was being eaten. He nodded his approval to the vampire, who was young but ambitious, willing to work his way up. Very useful.

He had taken just the vampires for this mission. He himself was one. More than anything, he wanted their kind associated with the death of the slayer. Not "a" slayer: "the" slayer. All of them. Too often vampires were written off as half-demons, instilling fear in the hearts and minds of humans but carrying no real weight in the demon realms. It was assumed that they were stupid or inferior. Hardly ever was it acknowledged that vampires were not born, or created, or hatched, as most demons were. A vampire's creation is haphazard. Unpredictable.

All they truly needed was a little organization.

Which is where he came in.

For a hundred years, he had tracked what were now thousands of vampires-their creations were often systematic, courtesy of his better pupils who had been placed across the globe. All of them became part of his growing army. He knew that when opportunity knocked, the vampires had better be ready to rise.

Opportunity had knocked loud and clear. His army now had a focus, a purpose, a cause.

And so did he.

He stepped over a few bodies as he rounded a corner; from the look of it they'd tried to crawl to safety. He shook his head and sighed. "So foolish."

"My thoughts exactly." On instinct he ducked as a fire extinguisher went crashing past his head and through the wall. He whirled around. A dark haired girl stood before him, glaring viciously. On either side of her floated a witch, balls of electricity forming in their hands and causing their hair to move around, giving them a wild and unpredictable look.

He grinned.

His slayer had come.

...

In the castle, Buffy was tossing and turning in her sleep. Dawn rolled over and put a hand to her sister's head. _Still a little warm…_

Dawn gasped as Buffy's eyes flew open and she started to scream.


	4. The Battle

**The Alliance**

**Chapter 4**

_Don't scream…he's got you if you scream…_

_Just remember he can't kill you. And isn't death worse than this?_

_It's got to be. But still, you'd win. You win if he kills you._

_But he wins if you scream…_

_...  
_

"Where is she? What's happening?" a sobbing Buffy demanded. Her sister looked at the others helplessly.

Xander, Kennedy, Robin, and Andrew had all rushed in at the commotion and were trying to piece together what was going on. When Kennedy had woken up, there had been no signs of Willow. If not for that, they would have thought Buffy had lost it.

Buffy cried out in pain and tears filled Dawn's eyes. Xander beckoned to her; she went to him and let him hold her. He steered her into the hallway, away from the others.

"Dawn…is it Willow? Do you think Willow's trying to get through to her? Deanna did it once."

Dawn shook her head. "I…I don't know. I guess so. Oh, Xander-what's happening to Willow? Someone must be torturing her!"

"Not her-Faith," a red-eyed Kennedy said as she too came into the hall.

"Faith?"

Kennedy nodded. "If it was Willow, I'd know. Plus, Faith and Buffy have developed a stronger slayer connection, I think; Faith did something like this earlier when Buffy was freaking out about something."

Xander frowned. "So Faith _and_ Willow are gone? Wait…"

"But how did someone take them from here?" Dawn insisted. "Giles said it was safe!"

"And it is, if you stay here," Giles said, rounding the corner. He was heavily armed and there were several creatures and witches in his wake. "The sect decided to draw Faith out by holding a massacre at a hospital. It worked. She left earlier with Willow and Deanna, and some more of our top fighters."

Kennedy blinked. "She _what? _Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't _you?"_

Giles sighed, angry with himself. "Faith wanted as few of you involved as possible. I didn't say anything because we thought it was smaller scale than it actually is."

"Meaning what, exactly?" Xander asked.

"Meaning they're losing." Giles tossed a crossbow to Xander. "Get everyone ready who can fight. Dawn, stay with Buffy."

"Ok."

"Giles," Kennedy said nervously, "are they…is Willow…"

Giles put a hand on her shoulder. "We're going to get them. That's all we care about right now, not defeating the enemy-just getting our people out."

...

Willow crouched behind a pile of debris to catch her breath. All around her, the hospital walls her crumbling like they were made of nothing more than dry mud. She could feel Deanna two floors down, finishing the transport of the hospital's patients. Opening portals between dimensions was difficult, but within their own it wasn't too bad…especially when they didn't care about a specific place, as long as it was safer. They figured everyone would get back to where they needed to be eventually, a little confused maybe, but alive.

Willow wiped away the blood trickling down her cheek. Their advantage was that the sect seemed to be fighting with mostly vampires, while they had brought all manner of creatures from the Alliance.

The enemy's advantage, of course, was numbers.

The witch rolled to the side to avoid a chunk of the ceiling caving in; she sent bolts of lightning up through the hole, incinerating at least five vampires. She caught sight of Merk down the hall, using his great strength to bring down walls to crush more of them. The massive red demon fighting was quite a sight; other vampires around him made no marks on his hide-they were like flies buzzing harmlessly around a cow.

Seeing he was safe, she turned her focus outward, trying to find Faith. When the vampire Willow had assumed was the leader had realized Faith had not brought the scythe to battle, he'd reacted with such a surprising surge of anger they were caught off guard. While they'd occupied themselves with saving the innocent patients, he had come from behind with another force and taken the Slayer. _He couldn't have taken her far..._

Willow closed her eyes, took a breath, and reached out.

She had to struggle to keep from recoiling-she felt like her back was on fire, but the rest of her body was ice. She gasped. Just then, Deanna burst through the floor in front of her, leaving more vampires in her wake. She hovered for a moment, locking eyes with Willow.

"You feel her."

Willow nodded.

"Below?"

"Yes."

Deanna reached out her hand; Willow took it, and they vanished, reappearing a moment later in the morgue.

Willow would not have reacted quickly enough to stop the fist from connecting with her face, but Deanna responded without even thinking-she caught Willow's assailant by the wrist and elbowed him in the throat. As he dropped, Deanna kicked backwards, immobilizing two more. She flew upward, stake in hand, and cleanly took out the fourth before returning to land at Willow's side. Together, they were able to surround themselves with an energy shield so they could breathe a moment and see what was going on.

Faith was being held down by five vamps while the leader viciously slashed at her back with his claws. There was blood everywhere.

_"Where is it?"_ the monster bellowed.

Deanna dropped the shield as Willow fired.

Two of the vampires turned to ash. While the others scattered in a panic, the leader grabbed Faith by the arm (she was almost as limp as a rag doll) and dove to the side of the cooler as another round scorched the floor where he'd been standing. He snarled and tried to open the door of the walk-in cooler, but Deanna anticipated the move and melted it shut. Eight more vamps came running into the room, and the witches reflexively put the shield back in place. The head vampire laughed as he ran a claw down Faith's arm, drawing more blood.

"You can't do it all, Witches."

"That's where we come in."

The vamp's eyes went wide and Willow's heart soared as Kennedy and Giles charged into the room, leading a second wave of Alliance fighters. The shield was dropped once again as magic mixed with wood and steel to destroy their common enemy.

"Faith!"

Willow heard her girlfriend call out to the slayer and turned to see the vampires dragging her out a side door. A nod to Deanna, and Willow, Kennedy, and Giles left the morgue and entered the main hallway. They could see Faith at the other end, making feeble attempts to fight off her attackers. They started for her, pieces of the building falling all around them. Their progress was interrupted by the arrival of Merk.

The massive demon punched his way through the far wall. The blow connected with the lead vampire, sending him sprawling. He spun around as his minions dragged Faith out of the new battle zone. Merk knocked down the rest of the wall to give himself room to step through. By then, the vamp had started up the stairs.

"Giles! This way!" Willow yelled, and they raced down the hall.

No sign of Faith.

Willow gritted her teeth and ignored everyone's nervous looks. _They can't kill her_, she kept reminding herself. _They need the scythe_.

"Let's go."

They ran up the stairs, but didn't get far when the vampire and another of his endless squads appeared and snatched Kennedy right off the stairs. It took four of them to hold her, but they were doing it. Willow raised her hands, ready to strike.

"Not so fast, Witch," the leader hissed. One of the others drew a gun and jammed it into Kennedy's throat. Willow hesitated. "That's right. We'll be leaving here, _with_ the Slayer. Maybe taking this sweet thing will encourage you to give up the scythe, as well."

"Won't do you any good. You won't have me."

The vamp jerked his head upwards.

Faith stood several floors above them, straddling the railing with a knife pressed into her throat. Willow could see fresh blood starting to trickle down.

The vampire hissed. "We'll kill her!"

Faith's eyes never left his. "So? We'll both die to make sure the good guys win. Maybe you didn't read that fine print about slayers." She pressed harder. "Get out."

Willow could see what was about to happen, and mentally and physically prepared herself for something that would test the extent of her powers.

The vamp sneered. "All talk. If you were that heroic, you'd spend less time chatting and more time doing." He turned his back on her, and focused on Kennedy. "They won't deal. Kill her."

Faith screamed, and while all eyes reflexively went towards her, Willow enveloped Kennedy in a bubble of her strongest magic and flew upwards, muttering a spell for Faith.

With one clean stroke, Faith drew the knife across her throat. She started to fall.


	5. The Fallout

**The Alliance**

**Chapter 5**

Buffy woke with a shock, sitting straight up and gasping for air, clutching at her chest and throat; it took her a moment to catch her breath and remember where she was.

And who she was...

She'd felt as though she'd been seeing though Faith's eyes, though the sensation had lessened as the night went on. Being sick probably hadn't helped; she felt more like her own self now. She closed her eyes and tried to remember her dream, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. She could remember feelings of fear and pain, and she knew there must have been faces, but...

She sighed. Nothing else.

She was a little worried...no matter where Faith was or what was going on, she'd been hurting. Buffy couldn't tell if it was mental or physical, or if Faith was dreaming down the hall or if she was in trouble somewhere. She got up. She had to find out.

Buffy grabbed the sweatshirt Faith had given her the night before. It wasn't wet anymore so she pulled it back on.

Buffy wasnt quite sure how she had gotten from the rock wall to her own bed, but she was a little surprised that Faith wasn't there when she woke up. She blushed slightly at her own thoughts, but the truth was it was wonderful to have been held in her sister slayer's arms the previous night. Ironically (considering their history) it was the only thing about their current situation that seemed to make sense.

Buffy shook her head. _Maybe assuming Faith would be in my bed is moving a little fast. She may not even want that. I may not even want that. I just want...well, her._ And suddenly Buffy didn't know what that meant; just that it was true.

She walked faster; she was tired of trying to explain away her feelings and was trying to just accept them for what they were. But at the moment she was worried about Faith and wishing her room was closer so she'd already be there, making it better. And isn't that love?

Buffy swallowed. She'd reached Faith's room and knocked on the door, pressing her ear into the thick wood to wait for a response. Nothing. She knocked again, while gently pushing open the door. "Faith?"

But the room was empty.

Come to think of it, the whole castle seemed pretty empty, considering night was over. Buffy's brow furrowed and she turned back to the hallway. "Hello?" Her skin started to crawl and she got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She headed back towards her room.

"Anyone? Hello?"

"Buffy?"

Buffy saw her sister come around the corner with a bowl of soup. Dawn blinked. "You're up. Ok, good, you must be feeling better..."

Buffy stopped and glanced around before looking back at her sister. "Dawn...where is everybody?"

Dawn shifted her weight, uncomfortable. "Everybody? Oh, well...they kind of...see, you were really sick, so..."

"Dawn." Buffy held her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Where are they?"

...

Magic burst forth from Willow's fingertips, entering Faith's body the instant she slashed her own throat. Willow was not allowing even the most basic pain receptor to fire, which would have triggered a catastrophic response as the slayer's body realized what had happened to it. Willow was essentially holding Faith's inner workings in stasis-completely frozen.

Willow didn't trust that she could keep Faith suspended as she was and keep the bubble around Kennedy and fly; when she reached Faith, she tackled her, knocking her back onto the stairs. To everyone below, it looked very much as though the slayer had died and Willow had merely caught her.

The vampires screamed with rage and shot at Kennedy. The bullets ricocheted off the bubble and through the stairwell, grazing Giles' arm before he was able to shoot the gun out of the vamp's hand. One floor below them, the remainder of the Alliance came running into the stairwell, still ready to fight. In such close quarters, the battle was truly frightening. Merk moved himself way up front to try to give the Alliance some breathing room. Xander was bleeding freely from a wound on his arm, but he was still able to take out a vamp with his crossbow. Kennedy's protective bubble had given out-she dropped to the floor in a whirl of punches and kicks. Though she had wanted to get back into the fight, the loss of the bubble meant one thing to her-Willow could no longer sustain it. Kennedy gritted her teeth.

"Deanna!"

The slayer-witch flew to her side, leaving three vamps in her wake.

"Willow and Faith," Kennedy panted. "Up there." She didn't have to say anything else-Deanna raced upwards. Kennedy whirled around to meet another vampire head-on.

The lead vampire was being shielded by his forces; he was beside himself with rage and started yelling, "Get to her! Get the slayer!" He was not giving up so easily-if she had a breath left in her body, then the battle was not lost. Not yet.

His minions ran up the stairs, around and around, level by level. Deanna leaned over the railing above them, sending down blasts of fire. Some hit; some didn't. They kept advancing.

Deanna turned to look at Willow and Faith. Willow had her hands at Faith's throat and was chanting intensely. Deanna knew the slayer must be alive; she couldn't let the sect get their hands on her.

She erected an energy field further down the stairwell, trying to stop them before they got too far; there were too many, and she knew she could only hold it for so long. Besides, if any attacked from above them, she'd have to drop it completely to fight. She looked below to see if she'd be getting reinforcement any time soon.

Unfortunately, the Alliance had their hands full just trying to stay alive. Merk, though mighty, was slowly starting to weaken. It wouldn't have made a big difference in another fight, but in the battle in the stairwell every ounce of strength mattered. The vampires sensed the weakness and more of them were able to push through.

Deanna swallowed. Fighting alongside Willow, she had felt invincible; but now her own abilities were being stretched to their limits, and she knew she couldn't break the red-head's focus for a second or else they would lose Faith. She felt the energy field weakening. The vampires taunted her from below.

"It's only a matter of time, witch!" they growled.

"Your battle is lost!" Deanna said sharply. "The slayer is dead. You have failed to end the line. Fall back, or we will crush you!"

The vampires cackled and looked at the battle raging around them. "We will have her body, and you won't be able to stop us. If your slayer is dead, then there is no one to save you now!"

Deanna gasped as their heads were separated from their bodies and the whole lot of them turned to dust. In their place stood Buffy, wielding a broadsword. She looked up at Deanna and shrugged.

"Everyone always forgot there were two."

Deanna grinned as Buffy joined the fray. The blonde dove into the battle head-first, swinging wildly at every vampire within reach (and some that weren't). She jumped, flipped, kicked, and every blow from her sword meant another vampire down. The Alliance rallied around her as their strength was renewed.

The head vamp, with one last look up towards the seemingly-dead Faith, decided it was time to regroup; soon the Alliance would see that his never-ending army actually did have an end. He didn't want that. He called out to them, and as they started the retreat, he leapt down a few floors and grabbed Giles, pulling him up by his shirtfront.

"We're not done with you," he hissed. "You or your little girls. We'll be back for you." And he threw Giles over the railing. Fortunately Robin and Buffy were able to catch him on the next level. When they looked back up, all of the vampires had vanished.

Giles righted himself and put a supportive hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Impeccable timing, as always."

Buffy nodded. "Where's Faith?"

Giles and Robin exchanged a glance, then gazed upwards. Giles hesitated. "Buffy, we don't know if..." But Buffy was already running up the stairs, around and around, level by level until she finally came to the landing with Deanna, Willow, and Faith.

At first her breath caught in her throat. She's dead! But once she got over her immediate shock, she noticed Willow was in a deep trance and Faith still had a little color in her complexion. Deanna looked to her.

"She's alive...barely," she said. Buffy slowly sat next to Deanna as she continued. "It looks like Willow was able to put her body in stasis before it registered the trauma. But, that means healing her is very delicate work; it's harder when you can't let the body's natural defenses help you."

Buffy swallowed and whispered, "What...what happened to her?"

Deanna recapped the battle for the blonde slayer, ending of course with Faith's attempted sacrifice.

"Suicide, you mean," Buffy said softly.

"If you want to look at it like that." Deanna watched the way Buffy was staring at Faith. "It truly was a heroic act, though-she was going to pass on her powers to all of us, right then and there. The slayer line would have been ensured a long life."

Buffy's brow furrowed. "But Willow didn't let her."

Deanna hesitated. "It's hard to watch anyone do a thing like that. Perhaps she felt that everyone thinking Faith was dead was enough, and that her life didn't have to end just yet."

"But you're sure," Buffy insisted, almost desperate. "You're sure she wasn't dead yet? You're sure Willow's not bringing her back from...somewhere?"

Deanna looked into Buffy's eyes. "I promise."

Buffy let out a sigh of relief, and the tears started to fall. "Sorry, it's just..." she brushed her hair out of her face. "It's just, I hear that doesn't work out so well."

Deanna put a gentle hand on her arm before standing up. "I need to talk to Giles. Stay with them-we've got to figure out the best way to get them out of here."

...

The best way ended up involving six coven members plus Deanna to safely transport Willow and Faith as one back to the Alliance without disturbing Willow's progress. The group of witches stayed on in Faith's room to help the redhead work, lending her extra powers, focus, and stamina.

Buffy leaned against the door outside with Kennedy. The blonde felt horribly guilty.

"You all could have been...and I was just lying here, useless..."

"Come on, Buffy...you were sick. There was nothing you could have done."

"But I-"

"But nothing! Something happened-we had to go. You know Faith. I wasn't even part of the first wave; she left in the night with just a handful of people, thinking she could end this thing without any of us being involved. What could you have done about that?"

Buffy shook her head and didn't say anything. They were both quiet for awhile.

Kennedy cleared her throat. "Your connection to her seems pretty strong. Did anything happen to you when she...you know?"

"No. I don't know...it was really strong when we first got here, and then when my fever was really bad, I guess. But then it just kinda...it was less. I don't know if it's because she was fading, physically. Now I'm no more aware of her than I am of you."

Kennedy laughed softly. Buffy frowned. "What?"

Kennedy looked at her. "I doubt that. I'd say you're a little more aware of her."

"What are you...what do you mean?" Buffy stammered. But she was already blushing, and Kennedy raised an eyebrow at her. Embarrassed at being so easy to read, Buffy turned back to face the working witches.

Kennedy decided to let her off the hook. "Maybe the connection faded because Faith had a bit more self-control," she ventured, "and was trying to shield your mind from the fight."

"Maybe."

"She'll be ok. You watch." Kennedy looked at her girlfriend, whose focus had never waivered. "My Will's the greatest."

Buffy leaned against the door frame, where she would stay for the next several hours. She watched, she waited, she prayed that Faith would make it though. She wanted to reach out to the brunette, but was afraid of disturbing Willow. All she could do was hope that Willow had gotten to Faith in time...


	6. Conversations

Chapter Six: Conversations

_"You left me."_

_"No."_

_"You'll leave me. I'll be alone."_

_"Never. You'll come with me."_

_"I can't; I've tried. They won't let me."_

_"You've never really tried, you know. We don't belong here. You know that."_

_"I don't belong anywhere."_

_"You belong with me."_

_"But you're afraid of me; I can feel it."_

_"Doesn't make it not true."_

_"But…how will we know? When will it be time?"_

_"When I'm brave enough to ask you, you'll be brave enough to say yes."_

* * *

Buffy woke up in her own bed, two days after Willow had finally collapsed in exhaustion after working on Faith. The redhead was recovering a few doors down the hall; Kennedy hadn't left her side once. Buffy had lingered close to Faith for a little while, but soon she'd become apprehensive: What if she doesn't wake up? What if she does? What will I say? Eventually she'd found it less confusing to just stay away.

Buffy still hadn't come to terms with what Faith had done to herself or how she felt about it. She was both proud of her and horrified, approving and afraid. And angry…

Buffy rolled over and tried to ignore that last one, since it was purely selfish; naturally it lingered. The idea that she was just now realizing how much Faith meant to her when she could have already lost her made her heart ache. She couldn't tell if she wanted to hold Faith tighter or stay away completely.

Buffy reluctantly got out of bed and starting getting dressed.

She was angry. Angry that Faith could have gotten through her defenses and made her fall in love with her. Angry that Faith could have killed herself without a second thought. Angry that Faith was on her mind all the time so that she couldn't think straight. Angry that she wanted to hold her and let everything else around them disappear. Angry that she might not get the chance.

Buffy took a shuddering breath to calm herself as she buttoned up her shirt. _ It's another day. Let it go. Got to get through today…_

A knock on the door-Dawn poked her head through.

"Faith's awake."

* * *

_Isn't there any other way to do this?_

Deanna smiled. _Stop being so impatient. We just need to make sure you're…well, you._

Giles and Deanna had been fussing over Faith for about half an hour. The slayer had been confused and disoriented at first, since she expected to be dead; but confusion soon gave way to irritation as her interrogators had insisted on communicating telepathically in order to spare her throat for just a little longer. She had never been good at keeping still, even though at the moment that was exactly what her body was begging her to do.

She rolled her eyes. _Look: I'm fine. Why don't you tell me why Willow stopped me?_

Deanna didn't really know what to say. _Well…_

Giles gave a slight cough. "I'm sorry, but for the last few minutes…"

"Oh! Of course. Sorry." Deanna looked at Faith. "Do you mind?"

Faith shook her head slightly. _No._

"Ok then. The truth is, we don't know why Willow stopped you, though of course we're glad she did. I imagine she didn't see the use of losing a strong fighter so soon."

_But my powers would have passed on to everyone. The vampire sect would have no reason to come back._

"Maybe," Giles said after Deanna relayed Faith's thoughts. "It's also possible that they would have taken up another cause, even good old-fashioned revenge."

"Willow waited until the last instant-they think you're dead. We should have a bit of time before we have to deal with them again." Deanna's brow furrowed. "If we were supposed to lose you, we would have; I think you still have work to do."

_Don't go all 'this is fate' on me. This was Willow, and word on the street is she has a hard time letting slayers go. _

Deanna looked at her. _Doesn't mean she made the wrong choice._

"Yes…what now? What's going on?"

"Nothing. I think we should let Faith get some more rest." Deanna stood and gestured for Giles to do the same.

Faith watched as they made their way to her door; when they opened it, Buffy was standing in the hall. Faith blinked and immediately grew nervous.

"Buffy," Giles said. "I'm afraid it would be better if you came back a little…"

"I'm sure a quick visit won't hurt," Deanna assured him. "That is, as long as you don't get her worked up."

Buffy stared at Deanna as though she wasn't sure how to take that last comment. "I…I won't."

Buffy watched them leave, then pulled the door shut behind her as she entered Faith's room. Faith was grateful that Buffy didn't turn to face her right away; it gave her another moment to control the wide range of emotion that she knew was playing across her face. Finally, Buffy turned around and started for the bed.

"Hi."

Faith nodded at her.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I guess with the…you can't…right. Is it permanent? The…the voice thing?" Buffy stammered, suddenly worried.

Faith raised an eyebrow at her.

"No…ok, good, then…then that's…good." Buffy swallowed and tried again. "So are…how are you?"

Faith considered, then held up an open hand. Buffy was temporarily confused.

"High five? Oh," she said, laughing softly, "Five by five. Naturally." Buffy laughed again, but soon Faith could see silent tears working their way down her cheeks. Her heart broke at the sight.

Buffy wiped her eyes, embarrassed, before looking at Faith. "You scared the hell out of me."

Faith didn't know what to say; it was the first time in her life that she could remember even _wanting_ to explain herself to somebody else, but even if she could talk, she just didn't have the words. She remembered an overwhelming sense of peace coming over her in the stairwell at the moment she made her decision to end her life-she had regained a sense of importance, of control, of knowing that what she did would have an impact, and of knowing it was_ the right thing to do._ If the vampires had killed her with the scythe, all would have been lost, but if she killed herself the slayer powers would live on forever.

She hadn't thought about Buffy while that was happening. She hadn't really thought about herself, really…just 'the slayer.'

But now as she looked at the blonde, her heart fought with itself. Faith knew what it was trying to feel, but the rest of her knew those feelings had led to some of the worst pain in her life. Still, here was Buffy, the most unlikely of persons to be sitting on her bed, telling her that the idea of losing her was frightening.

_The idea that I could _have_ you_ _frightens_ me.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said quietly, "It's just…I know that what you did was right, and I'd be a total hypocrite if I said otherwise, but…"

Faith reached out gently and touched Buffy's hand, but Buffy jumped up and continued, ignoring the hurt look on Faith's face. "…but that doesn't change the fact that you would have been gone-you would have left me."

Faith, stung by Buffy's aversion to her touch, threw caution out the window.

"…Yes…" She croaked.

Buffy was taken aback, both at the actual word and the fact that Faith had gathered her strength to speak; for a moment it brought her back down to earth. She took a breath, registering Faith's anger and pain, and remembering how grateful she was that her counterpart was alive.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

Faith closed her eyes and shook her head; she couldn't say what she needed to. She felt useless.

Buffy sat back down on the bed. This time she was the one to reach out; Faith let her take her hand. They sat there, just looking at each other, for a long time. Buffy gently traced her fingertips along Faith's hand before taking it in both of her own.

"I…I don't know why this is so hard for me. I'm being selfish. I am being a hypocrite. I'm not saying what I want to say..."

Buffy felt Faith tense up under her touch; she wasn't sure how to take it. She looked to her face for clues, but as usual the brunette's expression could be any number of emotions. Buffy lowered her eyes and slowly let Faith's hand go.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not really helping you." Buffy reluctantly stood up. "You're supposed to be resting and…I should probably go."

She took a few steps before Faith made a faint noise that got her to turn around. "Yes? What is it? What do you need?"

Faith grimaced, and Buffy leaned closer so the brunette wouldn't have to strain.

"Faith, what do you need?"

"..ahhn."

Buffy frowned. "I'm sorry, I…"

"…eeeaaahhhnnah."

Faith saw a bitter look make a brief appearance on Buffy's face. "You need Deanna?" The blonde stiffened. "Sure. Yeah, she's…I'll get her for you." Buffy turned and quickly left Faith's room.

Faith sighed inwardly. She knew it would be awkward, but she didn't know what else to do; while listening to Buffy's worry, something had occurred to her that for whatever reason hadn't before, and she needed Deanna right away. And until she could talk, she couldn't fix things with Buffy.

Minutes later, Deanna entered her room, looking concerned. "Is everything all right? Buffy seemed…"

Faith shook her head. _I need you to do something for me._

Deanna raised her eyebrows. _Sure. __Anything._

Faith raised herself up on her elbows, staring intently at her friend.

_I need you to bring me the scythe._

* * *

Willow was also awake, holding a grateful Kennedy close to her. She gazed down at her girlfriend and gently kissed the top of her head. It had taken awhile, but Willow had finally convinced her that she was completely ok, at which point Kennedy was able to sleep for the first time in days. Willow wouldn't have woken her for the world.

Unfortunately, the world had an unpleasant way of creeping in anyway; Giles appeared in her doorway, and he looked as though he needed to talk. Willow gently rearranged Kennedy in their bed before slowly making her way to meet Giles in the hall.

Giles slipped his hands into his pockets. "I'd heard you'd recovered earlier. Is…is this too much?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired, but no worse for the wear. But…how's my patient?"

"Faith will be all right, I think. She's trying not to speak too much now, but other than that…"

"She's alive."

"Yes."

Willow breathed a sigh of relief; she hadn't noticed that Giles was not having a similar reaction. "Actually, Willow…that's what I came to talk to you about. Well…ask you about."

Willow raised her eyebrows, curious.

"Why did you stop her?"

Willow was taken aback. "Why did I…?"

"Faith had decided to end the battle by sacrificing herself and you didn't allow it. No one wanted to lose her, but it was her choice, and it would have distributed her powers to all of the potentials in the world. The sect could not affect the slayer line after such an act; nothing could."

Willow's brain was still trying to play catch-up. "But they _believe_ she's dead."

"For now."

"Giles…" Willow rubbed her head. "Faith didn't have to die in order for us to win."

"Let's hope not."

Willow stared at him, not knowing how to respond. It wasn't what had happened with Buffy-she'd made sure that she'd gotten to Faith before the slayer had actually died. This was completely different…wasn't it?

Giles glanced away momentarily before fixing his gaze on her.

"Willow…you're very powerful. I've seen you at your worst and at your best, and I know that you are capable of fantastic feats that others can only dream of. But with that power comes responsibility that requires unwavering discipline."

Willow crossed her arms, bracing for what he was going to say.

"If you're going to fight at the level that we do, with the power that you have, you have to be able to set your personal feelings aside and see the greater good."

Willow still didn't say anything. Giles took that as compliance and continued.

"Not that emotions are a bad thing; they're actually quite important-they represent our instincts, our gut response to a situation. They can save us, as they have throughout our evolutionary history. But now…the new challenge is to be able to recognize which ones impede us, which ones need to be kept in check. Do you understand?"

Willow hesitated, lost in thought, before straightening up and saying clearly, "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Good." Giles removed his glasses and began to wipe them on his shirt. "This is a new world for all of us, Willow, with new rules and new consequences. I need to know that you'll be able to think of these things on a larger scale than we're used to. You'll be able to do a lot more to keep balance in this world."

Willow looked him in the eye. "I won't let you down, Giles."

* * *

Faith gripped the cold steel of the scythe and felt power coursing through her veins. Her body was healing rapidly, her strength returning.

Deanna watched her nervously, not certain that she'd made the right choice in bringing Faith the weapon. She could feel the power radiating from the woman in front of her, but she wasn't sure what Faith intended to do with it…

Faith finally opened her eyes.

While talking to Buffy about worry and fear and death, Faith had realized that's all they focused on when discussing the scythe, ever since they realized how it could end the slayer line. No one talked about the _advantages_ of being connected to every slayer in the world. _I wonder if Giles had steered us away from that line of thinking on purpose._

No matter if he had; she'd come to it on her own.

Deanna had come to her in a dream (it seemed so long ago), warning her, telling her to stay close to Kennedy and the other slayers from whom she got more strength. The slayer-witch had said the others acted like mirrors, reflecting Faith's own powers back to her. _And the scythe could channel it all._

If she fought with it, she could be unstoppable.

When Buffy had first handed her the scythe, she had felt that it was hers. Not the slayer's-hers. She'd been right.

Completely healed, Faith got up from her bed and gazed at the blade as if seeing it for the first time. Deanna shifted uncomfortably. "Where are you going?"

Faith looked at her with such focus it almost frightened her.

"To find Buffy."


	7. Show Me You Love Me

Chapter 7: Show Me You Love Me

"I'm so glad Deanna can help where I can't," Buffy fumed. "What's not to like about Deanna? She's wonderful. She's beautiful. She's powerful. Is she a slayer, or is she a witch? Oh wait, she's _both_." Buffy slammed the door to her room and started taking off her shoes.

Buffy felt horribly guilty about her conversation with Faith-she said everything she shouldn't have, and was too cowardly to say the things that mattered. She really didn't do a thing to help Faith at all. "But who can help? That's right-_Deanna_!" Deanna who could both slay vampires with Faith and perform the highest magics with Willow, which left Buffy…?

She tossed her shoes into the corner and took a breath to try to calm herself. Her thinking brain knew she was making Deanna an outlet for everything that was bothering her. She wasn't sure if her jealousy was valid or not, but she knew Deanna was somebody she could rage against. She was safe. It wasn't fair for Buffy to be doing this to her.

Her emotional brain didn't care.

Since they'd been with the Alliance Buffy had felt like a wreck, like she'd been completely out of control of her own life. She wanted to leave more than anything, but didn't know how to go about it. On paper, it seemed like staying in the castle was the best choice-they couldn't be harmed there, they had unlimited resources, and no one on the outside could locate the dimension Giles and his team had built. For all intents and purposes, they could vanish here. But Buffy just couldn't shake the feeling that the Alliance wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Her gut was telling her to get out, but how to convince the others?

Then of course, there was Faith; she had to be kept safe, didn't she? Hidden? Wasn't that the best choice?

Buffy had no idea. She pulled off her shirt and went to her bathroom, turning the shower on and letting it warm up. She unbuttoned her pants.

If for no other reason, she wanted to leave because her instincts were getting mixed signals in the castle; she couldn't trust them. And if she couldn't even trust herself…

Buffy slid off her pants and the rest of her clothes and slipped under the hot spray.

She didn't want the others to accuse her of being paranoid. Xander, Dawn, and Willow all seemed to be adjusting to life in the castle just fine; she knew Willow would probably stay for the demon libraries alone. Faith would probably jump at the chance to leave, once she'd recovered, but then again leaving was never a problem for her.

Faith. Buffy sighed and tried to focus on the hot water.

Buffy knew she loved the brunette, but she had no idea what to do with it. She didn't know the details of Faith's life; in fact, she knew next to nothing about the slayer pre-Sunnydale. From what she could gather, though, romantic and loving relationships didn't make up a lot of Faith's history. Buffy gave a soft laugh; when lust reared its head, as it had in the basement of their not-so-safehouse, Faith didn't seem to have a problem with it; it was Buffy who pulled away that time. But when Buffy had mentioned caring about her and worrying about her, Faith had taken off into the night. _So she's afraid of love and I'm afraid of sex…hooo, boy._

Buffy ran her hands over her hair and felt the water trickle down her back as she remembered dark images from Faith's mind. When they had been wandering in the woods before the Alliance found them, they had started to talk things out; that was when Faith's walls first showed signs of coming down, and Buffy had been almost overwhelmed with images of pain and violence related to the times Faith had loved anybody. Bufy was stuck-she didn't want to frighten Faith away by trying to push along what they'd already started (and what they both clearly wanted), but she didn't think Faith would ever make a move on her own. _God, I wish she would…_

Buffy stopped her wonderings; she could hear someone in her room. She pulled aside the shower curtain to call out: "Dawn?"

A moment later the dark slayer who had so occupied her thoughts appeared in the doorway.

It was so unexpected that Buffy blinked and stepped back, ending up against the shower wall.

Faith seemed to have recovered completely; in fact, it felt to Buffy like she was stronger than before the battle. The brunette stood straighter, was almost pulsing with power, and was gripping the scythe. Faith still hadn't said a word.

Buffy watched as Faith slowly set the scythe down so it rested against the doorframe and stepped over to the shower. Buffy could see the intentions in Faith's eyes and felt her own breath hitch as her body started to respond without even being touched.

"Faith…a-are you…I mean, are we…d-do you know how I…"

Faith reached out and took Buffy by the arm, pulling her close. "I've never been great with words, B." With that, the dark slayer pressed her lips to Buffy's.

Buffy buried her hands in Faith's brown locks as Faith stepped fully clothed into the shower and pressed her up against the wall. Buffy broke the kiss and gasped in pleasure at the rough feeling of Faith's clothes against her naked body.

Faith gripped her shoulders and turned her around so she was facing the wall, then came up behind her. Buffy pressed her hands to the wall for support while Faith snaked an arm around her torso and cupped her breast. Buffy tried to turn, to kiss her again, but Faith wouldn't allow it; instead, her other hand slid down Buffy's waist to her hips before following the blonde's curves to the front, where it vanished between her legs.

Buffy's knees gave out at the first touch, but Faith held her up as her fingers slipped inside and started their purposeful strokes. Buffy closed her eyes as a moan escaped her lips-_She's inside me…Faith is inside me…_

Was she ever.

Once Faith fell into a rhythm she quickly became more forceful; Buffy gasped and reached behind to wrap her hands in Faith's hair and pull her closer. Faith kissed her and then started working her way down Buffy's neck and shoulders, kicking, sucking, biting…

Buffy couldn't take anymore. With a surge of strength she turned herself around so she could face Faith. The two of them were thrown off-balance and tumbled to the floor of the shower; if it hurt, they didn't notice, and now Buffy was on top.

Water was everywhere.

Faith's eyes blazed at the woman writhing over her; Buffy gazed back with a look of self-satisfaction at having gotten the upper hand. Faith tried to fight by thrusting her fingers back inside the blonde, and though Buffy cried out in pleasure she would not be deterred. Buffy placed her hands on Faith's shoulders while she rode her hand in ecstasy, and once Faith seemed to think that was where the blonde would stay, Buffy whipped one hand down to her waist and unbuttoned her pants. Faith responded by trying to buck Buffy off, which only pleased the blonde more. Buffy bent over and kissed Faith forcefully while she continued to grind against her hand and her soaked jeans. _So rough…_

With her body pressed to Faith's and the water making things extra slippery, Buffy let her hand find its way past the brunette's perfect breasts and toned abs to her waistband. She spent an agonizing amount of time teasing before slipping inside her pants.

It was like touching a live wire-Faith cried out and sat bolt upright, knocking Buffy backwards so she was sitting on Faith's legs, looking at the brunette with longing and desire. The water rained down on Faith as she stared at Buffy, suddenly unsure and in unfamiliar territory. Buffy's eyes softened…_it's ok, Faith_…as she reached forward and gently tucked Faith's wet hair behind her ear, letting her fingers continue on to trace her jaw line, her chin, her lips. Buffy reached to Faith's waist and slowly peeled her wet tank top from her body, tossing it aside. She could almost hear Faith's heart pounding as she crawled back up her body and cupped her face with her hands; Faith's hands, in turn, had both come to rest on the small of Buffy's back. Buffy kissed her softly, carefully, before pulling back and looking deep into those soulful eyes and saying, "Come with me."

A moment later they had transitioned to the bed, leaving pools of water in their wake. Buffy kneeled before Faith and slowly pulled off her soaked jeans and underwear as one, which left the rest of Faith's stunning physique completely exposed. Buffy's breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't remember having ever felt for anyone what she was feeling for Faith in that moment. Faith, however, was looking increasingly nervous, and Buffy knew she had to snap out of it so she could provide the brunette with some…reassurance.

Faith started to move backwards on the bed, but Buffy reached out and held her ankle firmly, keeping her in place. Buffy slowly pulled herself up, milking every moment; she could see Faith getting lost in watching her body-the toned muscle, the firm breasts, and little rivulets of water trickling from her wet hair over the entire package, making her skin glisten in what little light there was in the room.

Faith swallowed.

Buffy stretched out next to her, looking Faith in the eye while her hand worked its way up her body. Faith shuddered and whimpered, but Buffy's gaze never wavered as her fingers got closer and closer to what they wanted. The blonde used her other hand to pull Faith to her in a passionate kiss as she finally entered her.

Faith moaned into her mouth and wrapped Buffy in a tight embrace as the slayer explored her. As Buffy's confidence grew, so did the strength of her strokes, and any trepidation the brunette may have felt went out the window as she locked her legs around Buffy's waist, her body begging for more.

Buffy gave it to her.

Faith cried out and buried a hand in Buffy's hair, gripping tightly; when Buffy looked down at her, she could see unshed tears in her eyes. She immediately started backing off, worried that she had done something wrong, but Faith quickly shook her head and pulled her in for a kiss, whispering in her ear, "No Buffy-don't stop. Please…_don't ever stop_…"

Tears leapt into Buffy's own eyes as she realized she'd just heard the closest thing to "I love you" that Faith could probably say to her. She blinked and pulled back so that they were face to face before saying:

"Never."

With that, she thrust harder into Faith as the brunette's fingers found their way back into Buffy, and the two of them rocked back and forth, moaning and gasping, each becoming lost in the other's pleasure before finally crying out as one and collapsing back onto the bed, exhausted, spent, and more at peace than either one of them could ever remember being.


	8. Nightmares

**Chapter 8: Nightmares  
**

I already got rid of this_, Faith said to herself. She bent over, reaching into the sand to retrieve the knife. The blade was clean. She stood again, taking in her surroundings and tapping the knife on her pant leg. Nothing but sand against a dark sky. She'd been here before…with…_

"_Buffy!"_

_She listened for a response, but Buffy wasn't there. Faith walked a few steps and tried to remember. "Hello?" Hadn't there been a vortex? Yes…yes, they'd left this place and gone to a grassy field, and there was a vortex, and the earth opened up and…and… _What am I doing back here?

_Faith started walking faster, uncomfortable in the open. There wasn't even a tumbleweed. She looked down at the knife, turning it over in her hands, puzzled by its reappearance. She remembered now-Buffy had pulled it from her own gut, and Faith had taken it, wiped it clean, and thrown it into the night. _Maybe I didn't throw it hard enough the first time. _With that thought, Faith stopped, wound up, and hurled the weapon as hard as she could into the darkness. She couldn't even see where it landed. Satisfied, she turned to continue her walking._

_The knife was on the sand in front of her._

_Feeling severely uneasy, Faith jumped over it and started running, hoping to leave it behind her. But after a few minutes, something was glinting on the ground ahead of her, and again it was the knife. More distraught now, she changed direction, but the knife appeared over and over again. Finally, with her hand shaking, she picked it up. _

"_What? What is it?! I'm…I'm done with you! Buffy's done with you. Why won't you stay behind?"_

_Angry, the slayer started running, weapon in hand, not caring where she was going. Eventually the ground beneath her feet became more solid, and soft grasses started brushing her legs. The grass was not as thick as she remembered; instead, it shot up in small, sparse patches. Faith squinted her eyes into the distance. She could see a path. It was more well-defined than the first one had been, but unlike the other one, she didn't see that it forked anywhere. She swallowed, gripped the knife, and kept walking._

_Then came the wind._

_Faith turned frantically, trying to see where the vortex would be coming from, but she didn't see one. Just as before, hail started falling; she picked up the pace, still searching for a sign that she was going in the right direction. There wasn't one. _I could be walking _into_ it for all I know, _she worried. As she ran and stared at the dark sky all around her, she had a worse thought…_What if I'm init right now…?

_On the horizon, the broken-down shack that she and Buffy had run into for shelter appeared. Faith ran for it, full-out, as the wind started blowing bits of debris and she felt the hail growing larger, bruising instead of stinging where it hit her skin. With a final lunge, she threw herself though the door of the shack, spun around, and slammed it behind her. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes, taking a moment to catch her breath._

"_Faith?"_

_Faith opened her eyes against the door—instead of the rough, unfinished wood of the shack, the door had become smooth, more solid, and had an old coat of graying paint. Faith started to sweat before she even turned around. When she did turn, she saw that the shack had been replaced by a bedroom. The faded yellow wallpaper was peeling in places, and there were water stains in one corner. A small pile of stuffed animals, their fur worn away in many places, some of them missing an eye or an ear, lay next to the bed. All the rest of the toys (what few there were), were carefully put away, giving an impression of order and control that Faith knew to be false. Her hands trembling, she slowly let her gaze travel to the bed itself. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Buffy sitting there, staring back at her as though nothing was wrong. _Buffy…

"_You're…you're not supposed to be here, B…"_

_Buffy looked puzzled. "Why not? Is everything ok?"_

No! _Faith wanted to scream, _Nothing is ok! Can't you see that? This is all wrong!_ She took a breath to calm herself. It didn't work. "Sure, yeah, you just…you can't be here right now. It isn't safe." Faith glanced at the clock on the wall: 3:45am. _

"_Where else would I go?"_

"_Not here."_

_Buffy pulled back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Something is wrong. Why won't you tell me? I can help you."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about. You can't help me! You have to let me protect you!" Faith looked at the clock again. 3:47. Her breath became more rapid as feelings of desperation took over. "Buffy, please…let me save you…"_

_Buffy looked around. "I'm not in any danger, Faith."_

_Faith ran to the window and pulled up as hard as she could; it didn't budge. She ran to the closet door, but the doorknob had vanished. She punched the door in frustration._

"_Faith?"_

"_Buffy, please…I have to figure out what to do." The clock read 3:50 and Faith's blood went cold. She crept back to the door to the room and pressed her ear against it. Sure enough, she could hear the heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs. They weren't in a hurry. They knew she'd be there. She always was. Faith pressed her back to the door and glared at Buffy. "Why won't you let me protect you?"_

"_I'm not in danger."_

"_You are!" The footsteps started coming down the hallway. "As long as you're with me in this place, you are. I…I can take this. But you…I'd never let anything happen to you. This is all ok as long as I know you're safe."_

_The footsteps had reached the door; Faith pressed her eyes tight and locked it, trying to buy herself more time, knowing that she'd pay for it later. The knob turned, caught, and then the knocking started. Faith's eyes were pleading with Buffy to leave._

_The blonde stood up. "No. This isn't ok, Faith. Let me help you."_

_The knocking had turned to pounding, and Faith knew the door wouldn't last long. She looked around frantically, and her eyes fell on the knife; she must have dropped it on the floor. _So that's why you're still here, _she thought as she bent to pick it up._

"_I don't need your help, Buffy. I can take care of this now. I'll save us both." Faith gripped the knife and faced the door. The frame had started to give way, splintering around the lock. Faith swallowed hard and glanced over her shoulder to make sure Buffy was ok, but the blonde had vanished. Startled, Faith spun around. "B? Buffy?" The distraction was enough. The door was open, her arms were pinned behind her back, the knife had fallen to the floor, useless, and everything went black…_

* * *

In the middle of the night, Buffy rolled over in her sleep, draped an arm across Faith, and nuzzled into her neck. She sighed deeply, her body content to stay in this new position for quite awhile, oblivious to the hammering heart of her partner.

The dark slayer had woken up in a cold sweat, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She pressed a hand to her eyes and tried to quiet her breathing, not wanting to wake the blonde, who clearly hadn't shared her dream. _Thank God…_

Faith tried to fall back asleep in the comfort of Buffy's warm embrace, but the damage had been done; she felt as though she were going to throw up. She slowly rolled out of bed, tucking Buffy back in, and knelt on the cool stone floor of the bedroom. Once the nausea had passed, she focused on the next part-getting out. She felt a pulling in her chest at the idea of leaving Buffy, but she wasn't prepared for Buffy to see her in her current state. Buffy would ask too many questions; she wouldn't understand that Faith had been trying to bury the answers for almost fifteen years. Faith was angry with herself-angry that she couldn't keep the past buried, angry that something so dark and twisted could mess up what she knew to be right and good. But it was messing it up. Faith wiped her eyes and looked again at the woman sleeping soundly. Buffy wouldn't understand-sometimes walls are necessary for survival, they hold you up. You need them, like you need air and water, or you will crumble.

Faith stood up and walked over to the wardrobe next to the bed. She pulled it open and started rummaging for anything that would fit, knowing that her own clothes were still soaking wet, wherever they were…

_But you need Buffy,_ the little voice in her mind kept trying to tell her. _Don't you see? She is strong. She will help you._ Faith shook her head angrily, trying to clear it, while she pulled on a pair of cargo pants and a long-sleeved tshirt. Boots were found buried in the back of the wardrobe; she grabbed them.

Faith walked quickly but quietly to the heavy doors of the bedroom. She hesitated, and turned to look at Buffy. _Beautiful, wonderful Buffy…she loves me…I'm pretty sure…_

Faith looked away. Sometimes you have to choose between the things you want, and the things you need to survive. She knew that if this wall came down, she would never be able to pick up enough pieces to build a new foundation. She couldn't go on. When faced with that choice, it wasn't really a choice at all-love had become a luxury, one Faith had never been able to afford. She pulled the door open and slipped out.

* * *

When she heard the door shut, a wide-awake Buffy opened her eyes, rolled over, and heaved a sigh of bitter disappointment.


	9. Old Habits

Chapter 9: Old Habits

Halfway back to her room, Faith realized she left the scythe in Buffy's bathroom. She stopped walking and leaned against the wall, mentally kicking herself; she didn't want to go back, but there was no way she could let the others think she couldn't keep track of it. She moaned and pressed her hands over her face just as Robin rounded the corner and ran right into her.

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry," Robin muttered, as Faith tucked her hair behind her ears and tried to regain her composure. She glared.

"What are you doing here?"

Robin frowned. "My room is right over there," he gestured. "Is it ok if I go there?"

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever." She took a breath, before realizing that he was looking her over. "You got a problem?"

"No, I just…you're ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He crossed his arms. "Because the last time I saw you, you were on the brink of death. Couldn't speak, let alone yell at me."

_Right…_ "Sorry. Yeah. Willow's magic did the trick. That, and Deanna brought me the scythe. It's got some healing powers, I guess. Finished the job."

"I'm glad you're ok—"

"Great. Thanks. Listen, I have to…"

"You know what, Faith? I am…" Robin laughed angrily. "I am _tired_ of this, whatever this is."

"Robin…"

"No. I know we didn't…work out. But since then, you've been jumping down my throat every chance you get!"

"Robin" …she felt her hands shaking…"I don't have time for this right now…"

"Everything is a glare, a snide remark. And then there was that time in the weapons room; you were crying, you were upset. I tried to help and you freaked out on me—"

"Why are you always there?!" Faith hollered. "Jesus, Robin, why are you always _there?_ I don't see you trying to make yourself the knight in shining armor for anyone but _me._ Not Kennedy, not Xander, not Dawn! You're not trying to be a good friend. You're trying to force some connection with _me._"

"We _do _have a connection, Faith; maybe not romantic, but we're very much alike…"

"No," she snarled. "We're not. I would never stay in someone's _face_ if they wanted me gone."

Robin glared. "That's true. I hear you have the opposite problem of just taking off, even when people want you to stay. Pretty unreliable."

"…Like your mother was?" Faith said. "Is that still your attraction to me, Principal Wood? Trying to tame the wild slayer, tell yourself maybe this one will come home every night, for _you?_" She inched closer, smiling. "Trying to stick it to Mommy has led to a very unhealthy obsession with slayers."

Robin clenched his teeth. "I'd argue, but it seems you have some experience in that area yourself. Or are you _not_ looking for Buffy to save you from the monsters your mother didn't?"

The blood drained from her face as she flashed back to the dream she'd just awoken from. The rage quickly replaced the fear and she flew at him, ready to rip his head right off of his shoulders, when she was suddenly held back by some invisible force. She strained against it, sweat beading up on her skin with the effort. Robin, too, was frozen. They heard a voice.

"What's…oh no. Hang on, guys." Willow's voice from the staircase above them. Faith heard her run down the stairs and watched as Willow took in the situation. The witch sighed, shifting her armload of books to the other hip. "Did you forget that no one can be harmed here, or did you just not care?" She waved her hand to first release Robin from the castle's protective grip. Faith strained in protest, and Willow shot her a look. "Oh yeah, right—like you're gonna shake hands and be done with it." She turned and studied Robin; she knew whatever was going on was far from over. "Go on, Robin."

Robin smirked at Faith and vanished down the hall. Willow turned back to the dark slayer. "Are you ok?"

"Willow, just let me go."

Willow tossed her books to the ground and crossed her arms. Faith sighed. "Will…"

"Didn't I just save your life, oh…recently?" Faith stopped struggling and looked away. "Do you think I did it for fun? Or maybe for the praise I'd be sure to get for messing with natural forces again? Because that sure is one of my _favorite_ lectures, let me tell you."

Willow stepped closer. "You're one of the good guys, Faith. I saved you because you're not done yet and you know it. You're a leader in this fight, and a damn good one. Don't let fear and anger undo all of that."

Faith looked at her. "I'm not afraid."

Willow glanced in the direction Robin had gone. "Yes you are." She waved her hand and Faith was suddenly able to move again. "You're in love."

Faith's heart leapt to her throat. "Willow, no, I—"

"Kennedy figured it out. Robin knows too, doesn't he? About Buffy."

Faith crossed her arms, fighting back the tears, but her voice still had a slight tremor. "I don't know what Kennedy thinks she knows, but you're both wrong. It's not like that with me and B. It just isn't, ok?"

Willow blinked. "Ok."

"And Robin…Robin just needs to stay away from me. I'm not cuttin' him another break." Faith stalked off down the hall, the scythe forgotten.

Willow picked up her books. "Whatever you say…"

When Faith burst into the conference room, the only one who didn't jump was Merk. Faith didn't seem to notice, let alone care that she had interrupted an Alliance meeting as she stormed past a slew of demons to get to Giles. "I want out."

Giles frowned and removed his glasses. "Faith. You seem to be doing better."

"Yeah. And it's time I was leaving."

"Faith, we…there are things we need to discuss before…"

"No, Giles. No more discussions. No more meetings. No more committees. I'm telling you what's going to happen."

Giles looked around the conference area at the demons before waving his hand; all of them quickly gathered their paperwork and left, except for Merk, who remained close to Giles. The towering beast crossed his arms and let a low rumble of a growl voice his opinion. Giles smiled lightly at this reaction to the dark slayer before turning his attention back to her. "Is that so?"

Faith's eyes narrowed at his simple implication. "Yes, actually. It is. I'm a slayer, Giles. I slay. _You_ talk, _you_ plan—I'm getting crazy in here, and it's because no slayer should be cooped up this long."

"You were in prison longer with no complaints."

She grit her teeth. "I chose that prison. Not this one. I'm not redeeming myself here; I'm losing myself. And I have to go."

Giles glanced up at Merk before putting his glasses back on with a sigh. "And what does Buffy think of all this?" Faith's stiffening was not unnoticed. Giles raised an eyebrow. "Has something happened that we should know about?"

Faith's eyes narrowed. "Your girl's fine, Giles. I still fight the good fight. But you gotta let me out so that I _can_ fight. No point in being a slayer if you hide from the bad guys."

Giles glanced at Merk once more. The beast raised a giant brow. Giles locked his eyes back on the slayer. "This isn't the time to forget yourself, Faith. The sect will not be far behind you once the word is out that you're alive."

"I'm not hiding, Giles. Not anymore."

"I know, I know," he said. He thought a moment. "It is about time the other slayers knew of this new…development …in the slayer line. It's their legacy too, now. You should be close to them."

Faith shifted her weight and looked uncomfortable. "But not too close, right? I did my time, in prison and in Sunnydale—I need my space, Giles. I don't do so well without it."

"No, you don't," Giles mused, crossing his arms. "All right. The slayers are gathered at one home—we can easily set you up in one nearby. Before you get too excited…when the others leave this place, they'll join you there. But you'll still have your own rooms. I just don't think any of you should be alone right now."

Faith didn't look particularly happy with this, but she knew she shouldn't push her luck. Her mind went to one accommodation she didn't think would be too hard… "Giles…the other girls should have a watcher real close. Why don't you put Robin over there?"

"Robin?"

"Yeah. He's real…invested in the slayer line. He'll keep 'em safe. Be a good teacher." _And won't be living in the same house as me,_ she said silently.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with why you want to get out of here, does it?"

Faith didn't say anything, and Giles knew that she wouldn't. "All right. I'll talk to him about it. When do you want to leave?"

"Now."

Giles laughed softly. "All right. But Faith—I won't send you alone. Too much is at stake."

"Fine. Send my travel buddy to the weapons room when he's ready to go." She turned and walked out.

* * *

Two hours later, Faith materialized in a darkened suburban living room. The sun was just setting—a welcome sight. _Slaying tonight._ Her body was tingling with anticipation. She took a deep breath. The air was cool, but damp; it had just rained. _The perfect fresh start._

Whoever Faith was supposed to be traveling with didn't show before Faith grew too impatient and demanded to be let go—no doubt her babysitter wouldn't be far behind. Faith decided to get a head start. She dropped her bag and bent down to rummage through it. She dug past the few clothes she'd brought and grabbed a stake. Slipping it into her back pocket, she stood up again and made for the back door. The keys were on the table, just as Giles had said. She stashed them in her pocket and set out.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, Faith started to run; it started as a slow jog, but as her freedom became more and more real with each step she picked up the pace. Soon she was running full-out, pumping her arms and legs and letting the feeling of the hunt course through her. Her senses were sharpened, and she took in every detail of her new town. She came to a small fence and cleared it easily, crouching on the other side in the damp grass as her eyes darted around for any sign of non-life…

Thirty minutes later Faith was sitting in a tree in a cemetery, waiting for the stray vamp that was bound to show up, when she realized something that bothered her—she hadn't run into any other slayers. Her brow furrowed. Didn't they live in the house next door to hers? Not that she wanted company, but with all those slayers in town she was bound to run into ONE out slaying. Right?

Either something had happened to them, or they just weren't out slaying. And since she hadn't had any _prophetic_ dreams lately…

"Son of a bitch," she muttered. "They've gone soft."

She dropped out of the tree just as the earth on a fresh grave was being disturbed. She crossed her arms and sighed. "Of course, if all vampires are going to be this convenient in this town, I guess I can't blame the newbies for skippin' out."

A minute later, the vampire's arms were above the ground. Faith braced herself for the fight. However, as the vamp got his head and first half of his body out, he suddenly burst into flames and turned to dust. Startled, Faith leapt back, whipping her head around to try to see if she was still alone.

Her eyes fell on Deanna. "What the hell was that?!"

Deanna shrugged, a mischievous grin on her face. "If they're going to be boring, it's up to us to make it interesting."

The slayer-witch walked over to Faith, who raised an eyebrow. "You're my chaperone?"

"I am."

Faith nodded and looked back at the pile of ash. "Girl after my own heart."

"Have you checked in with the other slayers yet?"

"Hell no. Though it kind of bothers me that they're not out here, working. Gotta tell you, I didn't think I'd have to re-teach them the basics: slayers slay."

Deanna shook her head. "I looked in at them before coming to find you; they're watching a movie."

Faith eyed her. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we materialize in their house and teach them a lesson about letting their guard down?"

"That's a yes." Faith smiled.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Faith stood in front of a refrigerator, door held wide, trying to decide what to sample next. Deanna came up behind her. "You going to clean them out?"

"They deserve it. We're fighting life-and-death battles, and they're watching Project Runway? Please." Faith grabbed another beer and some leftover chicken while Deanna watched her.

The slayerettes had been terrified of the light show Deanna put on, especially when at the end of it an angry former rogue slayer was standing in their living room. Apparently the girls had interpreted "lay low" as "don't slay at all," and it wasn't clear whether that was due to a legitimate misunderstanding or a desire for a break. Faith suspected the latter, responded with harsh words and physical threats, and the newbies had taken off into the night to reacquaint themselves with their callings.

Deanna shifted her weight. "This isn't a good sign, you know, not considering what we have to tell them; that they have to protect you."

Faith shook her head. "No one has to protect me. I'll take care of it."

"Faith…"

But Faith had grabbed her food and stalked out of the back door. Deanna ran to keep up as the dark slayer went back to their house next door. "Faith, wait."

Faith frowned, took another drink, and stared at her. "What?"

Suddenly Deanna didn't really know what to say; Faith noticed, raised an eyebrow, and slowly sat on the back porch steps. She ate her food while keeping an eye on the slayer-witch and watching her squirm.

Deanna shook her head and sighed, not knowing how else to say it: "I'm sorry about you and Buffy."

Faith nodded slowly, finishing her chicken before standing and crossing her arms. "I like you, you know." Deanna started to speak, but Faith raised a hand. "You're a great fighter. You're creative in battle. You're smart, you're powerful…and you're a good friend." Faith stepped closer to her. "…I don't have a lot of those, you know."

Deanna swallowed. "I-I figured…"

"I'd like to keep that friendship." Faith sidled up to her so her lips were right next to the witch's ear. "…so don't ever bring her up with me." Faith smiled dangerously, picked up her beer, and headed further into the yard.

Deanna let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Giles had warned her about this—unlike Deanna, he hadn't known what the catalyst was; but he _was_ sure something in Faith had started going back to the way she'd been. He'd sent Deanna to be with her not only because she was powerful, but because she _didn't_ know that side of Faith and wouldn't judge her as harshly as the others might. But that didn't mean she wasn't disturbed by the change; this wasn't the Faith she'd fought beside.

It was her job to make sure that Faith didn't get lost…

Deanna gathered her wits and started after the slayer, but Faith had vanished into the woods behind the house. Deanna moaned—it was going to be a long night. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Faith's energy, but her own was now too scattered. She decided not to explore why that could be, and disappeared into the woods herself.

"Faith," she called, knowing she was talking to herself more than anyone else. "Faith, come on…we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, but you should really come back to the house. Please?" She sighed and pushed aside some low branches. "It's just…I meant that you've kind of stopped being a team player…recently…very recently…and it's important that you remember that people can help you. We didn't all get here alone."

"But here we are," came a husky voice from her right, "alone."

Deanna gasped as the dark slayer slipped out of the shadows; one hand was on her waist and another was cupping her face before she knew what was happening. She'd heard about this side of the slayer, too, and thought she had prepared herself for it. But now that she was faced with being the object of the sexual brunette's desires, her brain was no longer running the show. She found herself responding as Faith pulled her closer and kissed her…

A


	10. Safe As Houses

**Chapter Ten: Safe As Houses**

Faith ran her hands through Deanna's hair as her tongue explored the witch's mouth. Deanna was soft, but had an energy to her that was almost electric. Deanna brought her arms up and wrapped them around Faith's neck, even as her mind was flashing warnings and almost screaming at her to stop.

Faith let her hands slip down to Deanna's back and pulled her close. They stumbled backwards, each struggling to gain the upper hand, until Faith pressed Deanna against a tree and the witch moaned into her mouth.

Faith smiled wickedly and lowered her to the ground.

When Deanna felt herself lying in the wet leaves, reality crept back in and she pulled back, gasping. "Faith…Faith, wait. What are…what are we…"

Faith shook her head. "If you don't know, you've never done it right." She pushed Deanna's shirt up and out of the way and swooped down to run her tongue along Deanna's chest. The witch whimpered and started to writhe underneath the dark slayer. While her mouth captured one of Deanna's breasts, Faith's hands slipped into her pants, sliding around to grip her ass firmly. Deanna buried her hands in the slayer's hair as Faith started to slide one hand between her legs…

"Faith…god, Faith…"

Suddenly, Faith's passionate hands were gone. Deanna blinked and tried to catch her breath as she realized she couldn't feel the slayer's weight on top of her anymore. "Faith?" She started to sit up, but only got halfway when she was hauled roughly to her feet and slammed against the tree trunk. She cried out and saw stars, but it was only when her head cleared that she truly became afraid; pinning her to the tree was none other than Buffy Summers. The blonde slayer glared. "Did you really think I'd take my time getting here?"

Deanna's gaze fell to her left, where she saw Faith lying on the ground a dozen feet away. Buffy jerked her back to reality.

"Don't worry about her; you've got your own problems." With a final shove, Buffy let her go. Deanna coughed and slowly started to fix her clothes. She watched Buffy retrieve the scythe from where it had been embedded in another tree, leading Deanna to wonder how long she'd been watching before she'd intervened. Buffy came back to her; she gave the scythe a toss for good measure, caught it, and leaned in close.

"Get lost."

Deanna nodded and hurried back to the house. Buffy turned to Faith, who was still lying where Buffy had thrown her. The blonde strutted over and propped the scythe on her shoulder. "Look at me."

Faith slowly turned over, propping herself up on her elbows; she avoided Buffy's eyes.

"I said look at me."

Faith was breathing shallowly and looked terrified, but she knew better than to ignore the blonde a second time. She met her gaze.

The instant she did, Buffy threw the scythe at her feet. "Get over whatever this is and do your damn job."

With that, Buffy turned on her heel and stalked out of the woods; she didn't look back.

* * *

Buffy slammed the back door as she entered the house. She leaned against the counter, staring into space while she pursed her lips and tried to steady her breathing. When that didn't work, she started rummaging through the cabinets until she found a glass; she filled it with water and drank it down in one gulp. Setting down the glass, she sighed, rubbed her eyes, and walked into the living room.

Robin was sitting on the couch, waiting for her. To Buffy's annoyance, when she had insisted on leaving the Alliance immediately, Giles had sent Robin with her so that the new slayers didn't go without a watcher for another second. Not that it mattered (he would have to be there sooner or later), but she just didn't feel like dealing with him at the present moment.

"You find her?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, crossing her arms.

"So…"

"Everything's fine, Robin."

"Where's the scythe?"

"I gave it to her."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Do you think that's wise?"

"It's hers."

He nodded slowly. "Ok then."

"Look, why don't you get settled in next door? Do they even know we're here yet?"

"Deanna says she and Faith ran into the slayers earlier. I think they're on patrol."

Buffy bristled. "Where is Deanna now?"

Robin studied her a moment. "Downstairs—she took the room in the basement."

"Fine. Good." Buffy cleared her throat. "Make sure you explain to them about…about the deal with the scythe and how the spell worked. Is there anything you need from here?"

Robin shook his head, stood up, and grabbed the small bag he'd quickly packed. He hesitated.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he said, and he left the house.

In the silence that followed, Buffy stared out the front windows into the night. Her brain and her heart were fighting with each other, as they so often did. Her heart wanted her to destroy the slayer downstairs and rescue the one still in the woods. Her brain knew that even if she did, she'd be no better off, and would end up repeating the same pattern until something gave out. _That 'something' would probably be me,_ she thought. _Faith will never change._ Resigned, she started up the stairs, selected the closest bedroom, and closed the door behind her. The small table lamp gave the room a faint glow that Buffy resented; she turned it off. She sat on the edge of the bed for a long time, staring at the wall and hoping that if she stared long enough a solution would come.

* * *

Faith looked warily at the scythe in front of her, half expecting that if she even flinched it would magically fly up and slice her neatly in half. Sure, it would end the slayer line, but it would also end the tension, the worry, the responsibility…

She stared at the details of the weapon, letting her eyes trace its edges, its curves. She felt as though she were being set up. She was a screw-up, a nothing, a mistake who had forgotten to take the scythe with her, _forgotten,_ and now it had been thrown at her feet by _the_ slayer as though Buffy wanted nothing to do with it.

_As if she wanted nothing to do with me._

That was it, really. Tears came to her eyes, tears she could blame on no one but herself, and she finally stirred to sit up and start wiping mud and leaves off of her clothes. When she looked back at the scythe, the metal didn't seem to gleam anymore; she didn't feel its power. When she reached over to lift it it felt heavy, it felt cold. She set her jaw and hauled it with her as she stood up—she couldn't put it off any longer. She started back for the house.

Deanna was in the kitchen. Faith's heart was suddenly in her throat and she froze in the doorway. Deanna sensed her, of course, and beckoned her in. Faith slipped in quietly, trying not to look around.

"She's gone to bed," Deanna said softly.

Faith nodded and felt her ears flush. She watched Deanna fix a peanut butter sandwich; they didn't speak. Finally, Faith couldn't take it anymore.

"Deanna…Deanna, I'm sorry."

Deanna shook her head. "Don't. It's ok."

"Please…it's not. I…" Faith realized there was really nothing that she could say to make it better; everything she thought of sounded empty, hollow. She owed Deanna so much, and she depended on her friendship. What could she possibly say when she'd actively tried to destroy it?

Her hands fell to her sides. "I'm so sorry." She looked at the floor, wishing it would swallow her.

Deanna walked softly over to her and reached a hand up to her face. Faith held her breath, not sure of what was happening or what she should do. But Deanna's hand kept going past her face to her hair, where she removed a stray leaf Faith had missed. "I'm sorry too," she said, smiling sadly. Faith didn't say anything as Deanna left the kitchen and went back downstairs.

Exhausted, sad, and spent, Faith worked her way upstairs. She came to the first door and knew immediately that Buffy was in there. She hesitated, then placed a tentative hand on the door. She wanted to call to her, to see her again, even if she was angry—anger was better than nothing at all.

Instead she turned away and went to the room at the end of the hall. There was a big window across from the door; she crossed to it, leaving the scythe by the bed and cutting off the small lamp that had been left on; she wanted to see the sky. Faith put her hands in her pockets and stared out at the darkness for a long while. Finally, she crawled into bed fully clothed and was asleep in moments.

* * *

_3:45 am. _

_Faith stared at the digital readout on the chipped pink clock on the nightstand and felt nauseous. Her back was pressed to the door and her breath was fast and shallow. _He'll be here soon…

_She glanced quickly at the bed-it was empty. _Wasn't Buffy here before?_ she thought. _Oh god…where is she? Does he have her?_ Her heart sped up and she left the door to search the small bedroom for signs of the blonde. There was nothing._

_3:47._

_Tears leapt into her eyes. Buffy wasn't there. No one to worry about but herself. But last time, there was something different…last time there was…_

_The knife!_

_Sure enough, the knife was lying on the floor, offering her protection, safety-options._

Not this time_, she thought. _This time I'll grab it in time-I don't have to worry about Buffy. I'll be ready for you._ She started to move towards it._

"_Don't touch it."_

_Faith assumed a fighting stance and looked around to see who had spoken._

_Standing next to the bed was Buffy, but she wasn't dressed as she had been the last time. Gone was the nightgown, the soft hair flowing down her shoulders; instead she was in battle gear, hair pulled back and out of her face, a sword strapped to her back._

"_Buffy?"_

"_Don't touch it."_

"_Don't…?" _

"_Leave it."_

_Faith hesitated. "I have to protect us."_

_Buffy glared. "I'm not in any danger. You are."_

"_Fine!" Faith shouted. "Fine; I'm the one in danger-me! And for once, I've been given something to help me fight back. I'm going to win this time."_

"_Did you win last time?"_

_Faith shook her head-Buffy didn't understand. Last time was a mistake; a fluke. This time would be different. This time…_

_3:50 am. Faith reached for the knife._

_Buffy drew her sword. "Stop."_

_Faith could hear him on the stairs. She looked desperately at Buffy. "B…"_

"_I'm trying to help you, Faith."_

"_Help me?" Faith laughed; a weird sound, she thought, when she was so frightened. "You could help me by letting me arm myself!"_

_The pounding on the door started. Faith jumped; she started shaking her head. She glanced at the knife, lying on the floor as if it were waiting for her, just for her. It would save her. "Buffy, please…" The door would give way, and soon._

"_Stop reaching for the knife, Faith!"_

_She could hear the frame start to splinter and crack. Buffy held out her hand._

"_Reach for me."_

_Faith's wide eyes met Buffy's ferocious ones. She swallowed, then slowly extended her own hand to meet Buffy's. The blonde warrior grasped her firmly and pulled Faith behind her as the door finally gave way._

_A dark, faceless monster came crashing through in a whirlwind of heat and smoke. The creature roared, then expanded to fill the entire front wall of the bedroom with its shadowy form. Buffy charged and Faith screamed as the blonde slayer sank her sword deep in the center of the beast; the house shook, there was a huge explosion, and in the darkness and stillness that followed there was also, for once_, _quiet…_

* * *

Outside the slayers' new headquarters, a cold wind had started up; the group in the woods realized they would have to take it into account. Silently, they crept closer, but they stayed within the cover of the trees as they focused their attention on the last room to have gone dark that night…

* * *

Faith woke up feeling frantic, kicking at the sheets until she was free. She dug her hands into the mattress to ground herself, gasping for breath, and feeling…feeling…

Relief.

She clutched at her chest and tried to get her heart rate to go back to normal. She ran a hand through her hair and let the tears run down her face. Tears of relief, of a weight lifting. Her brow furrowed-this wasn't a feeling she was accustomed to.

She wiped her eyes as she regained control of her breath. She was safe.

She heard soft footsteps outside her door; she knew who it was. Instead of merely being a figure in this dream, Buffy had shared it with her. Buffy knew her fears, knew what she could never say. _And she saved me…_

Buffy gently pushed the door open and looked at Faith with loving eyes; Faith felt her own well up again.

"Hey."

"Hey," Faith whispered.

Buffy glanced at the floor, then back at Faith as she crossed her arms to steady them. "I love you, you know," the blonde said quietly.

Faith closed her eyes as her heart swelled; she nodded and pressed her hands to her face.

Buffy took a step towards the bed, which is the only thing that saved her life.

Faith's eyes flew open as she heard the window shattering; Buffy cried out and fell to the floor.

"B? Buffy?!"

Faith covered her head as a…a _pulse_ issued from the house, shaking it and causing more windows to break. She rolled off the bed and pulled Buffy into her arms-her shoulder was bleeding. The shaft of an arrow was sticking out of it. Faith's eyes widened in horror.

"Deanna!" she screamed. Buffy's eyes were rolling back in her head. "No…no, B, stay with me. Buffy…"

Another pulse shook the house and lit up the surrounding woods. Faith held Buffy closer. "Deanna!"

The slayer-witch appeared moments later; her shirtsleeve was torn and there was a bruise appearing under one eye. She took one look at Buffy and dropped to her knees. "Give her to me," she told Faith.

Faith did. "Deanna…what…"

"The pulses were mine," she said quickly, pressing a hand to Buffy's wound. "I immobilized them. They jumped me in the basement; I sent out another in case there were more…"

"There are," Faith growled. She ran to her bed and grabbed the scythe. "Can you heal her? Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes, but Faith, you can't…"

"Not now." She jumped over the two of them and ran down the hall. She could hear Deanna yelling after her, "You don't understand! Come back!"

Faith quickly swept the house; trusting that Deanna's attackers were still "immobilized" she raced out the back door towards the woods. The second pulse would have frozen anyone back there. She could see a large area where the vegetation was disturbed and ran straight for it.

"Didn't expect to find a house of magic _and_ slayers, did you?" She muttered to herself. She leapt through the air, raising the scythe over her head and preparing to fell her enemies with one swipe. When she saw what was frozen in the brush, her eyes widened; at the last possible moment she swung the scythe to the side, tucked her head, and crash-landed. When she rolled to a stop, it was against a rock-she swore and pushed herself to her feet. Her arm hung at an odd angle; she grit her teeth, popped her shoulder back in place, and slowly walked back to what had attacked them.

Faith stared for a long time, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. They had been attacked by the slayers next door.


	11. The Greater Good

**Chapter Eleven: The Greater Good**

_"You'll leave me. I'll be alone."  
__"We don't belong here. You know that."  
__"But...how will we know? When will it be time?"  
__"When I'm brave enough to ask you, you'll be brave enough to say yes."_

* * *

Deanna held Buffy close to her, putting pressure on the slayer's wound and chanting a healing spell. The problem had not been the arrow; Deanna had broken the shaft and pulled it the rest of the way through, nice and clean. But when the tip of it burned her skin and Buffy started shaking, Deanna realized it was coated with poison. She grit her teeth.

It was hard for her to keep her focus; her mind kept wandering to the brunette slayer. She wondered what Faith would do when she discovered that they had been attacked by their own people.

Deanna had been jumped downstairs by three of the slayers; they had pinned her arms and even succeeded in blindfolding her when she emitted the first pulse, knocking them unconscious. She didn't have time to see if they were alive-she sent out a second, larger pulse, hoping to immobilize anything within a 100ft radius of the house. When she raced upstairs and found Buffy injured, she felt even more lost.

_Why did the slayers target Buffy?_

Buffy moaned in her arms, and Deanna knew she would have to focus if she was going to save her, but she also needed help. She suddenly felt horribly alone and exposed-who were the good guys? Deanna closed her eyes and brought to mind the one person she, Faith, and Buffy would never doubt.

Willow…

Faith sat on a rock with her head in her hands. In front of her were four slayers armed with crossbows and knives. She hadn't been able to bring herself to see if they were alive or dead, or if there were any more. Her mind was reeling. She couldn't figure out the how's or the why's until she figured out the _what's_-what was all of this? A hit? A mistake? Sabotage? A confusion spell? Mutiny? She had no idea.

Shakily, she stood up and stepped to the closest slayer. She bent down on one knee. The girl's eyes were wide open; it didn't look like she was breathing. Faith reached out and touched her skin. _Cold._

Faith frowned. If they were dead they shouldn't have gotten cold that fast. Deanna's "immobilization" must have meant a stasis. If that was the case, she didn't want to break it and kill them. She stepped to the next slayer, and the next-each one was in the same condition.

She stepped further into the woods and saw two more. The first was also in stasis. But the second…

Faith jumped back as the second one twitched and gasped for air. Only the top half of her was moving-her hips and legs were as frozen as the others. _Why not the rest of her?_ There were more important things to think about, Faith thought, and she straddled the girl's chest with the scythe pressed to her throat. She studied the terrified slayer's face. _Jenn…_

"I think you know what I'm going to ask you," Faith growled.

Jenn started crying and gasping for air. "Faith…we…we tried to…what we said…"

"Slow it down."

"The others…where…

"Not doin' so well. Why don't you start telling me what the hell this is."

Jenn shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Jenn, either you start telling me what the hell is going on, or—"

"Or you'll kill me! Just do it!"

Faith stared at her, bewildered. Just a few hours earlier this girl had been watching television, half asleep and without a worry. Nothing was making sense. Faith stood up and pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes. In her frustration, she started to pace. Jenn panicked. "Faith, please…don't leave me here."

"Shut up, Jenn, or say something useful, would ya?" The girl looked torn; Faith noticed her breath was more ragged. Faith felt for her, in spite of herself. _Why should you? She almost killed Buffy! What's wrong with you? _Faith shook her head, hoping to clear it. "You know what? There isn't time for this. I'm getting Deanna. We'll make you talk." She turned to leave.

She heard a small whimper.

"Please…don't go. We were…we were just fulfilling our part. Of the prophecy." Jenn's voice was weaker as her breath grew more shallow.

"There's _another_ prophecy where Buffy dies? Spare me." Faith started walking back to the house.

"No!"

Jenn's cry distracted her, and Faith tripped over yet another body. She pursed her lips and bent down once more, ready to confirm that it was yet another slayer. She looked, then looked again. She felt the blood drain from her face as she realized who it was, and the pieces started falling into place.

"Not Buffy," Jenn choked. "You."

* * *

Willow and Kennedy came through a portal and arrived in what looked like the basement. Kennedy drew her sword; Willow held an arm in front of her and motioned for her to keep quiet. They started up the stairs.

When Willow had heard Deanna's plea, she'd also received her feelings of desperation, fear, and uncertainty and had realized that although the situation was urgent, it was also delicate. She'd taken Kennedy's hand, knowing she could trust her, and they'd left immediately without telling the others.

On the main floor, things were quiet. She looked at Kennedy, who shook her head. _Nobody here._

_Upstairs,_ came a voice in Willow's mind. "This way," she said, and Kennedy followed her as she raced up to the second floor. "Deanna?"

"We're here!"

At the end of the hall, they found Deanna holding a semi-conscious Buffy who was covered with blood. Kennedy lowered her sword. "What…what happened?" Willow dropped to her best friend's side as Deanna filled them in.

"The slayers?" Willow said. "But what…"

"I don't know. I just don't know. But Faith is still out there, and…"

"Let's go," Kennedy said, turning to leave.

"No, wait-you should go with her," Willow told Deanna. "Let me heal Buffy; you tell Faith what you know. We don't know what she found out there-she may need both of you to help her."

"Ok."

When Kennedy and Deanna left, Willow stared down at Buffy and took a deep breath. "We've handled worse than this, right? Sure we have. Everything's going to be fine…"

* * *

Kennedy and Deanna stepped gingerly over the frozen bodies of the other slayers as they worked their way into the woods. Kennedy couldn't believe what she was seeing. What had made them all turn against the good team? Deanna darted in front of her and ran to a slayer who was farther away than the rest. "No, no, no," she whispered. "Damn it." She dropped down and put a hand to Jenn's neck, checking for a pulse.

"What is it? She's frozen too, right?"

Deanna shook her head and looked back at Kennedy. There were tears in her eyes. "No. She's dead."

Kennedy blinked. "She's…what?"

Deanna took a shuddering breath. "She's still warm. Not like the others. Look." Reluctantly, Kennedy stepped closer. Deanna was right-Jenn wasn't like the others at all. Only her legs looked locked in place, but from the waist up her stillness had a softer quality to it, not rigid. Kennedy looked back at Deanna, confused.

"She was almost outside of the area of the spell I sent out," Deanna said sadly. "Only part of her was in stasis, so her blood couldn't circulate, and she…" Deanna trailed off.

Kennedy put her sword back in its sheath and fought back her own tears. "We're going to figure this out. Are there any more of them?"

"Yes," came a quiet voice. Deanna stood up and looked at Kennedy, but the other slayer had already started to head deeper into the woods. They found Faith sitting on the ground, her back against a tree, running her finger along the stake end of the scythe. Kennedy ran to her side.

"Faith, are you ok?"

Faith's eyes fixed on hers. "Jenn…she's…?"

"She didn't make it," Deanna said quietly.

Kennedy's voice was gentle, but firm. "Faith, did she say anything to you?"

"She said enough," Faith said as she got to her feet. "She said they attacked the house because I was in it."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Faith started walking, and the others followed. "That's what you get when you send newbies to do a professional's job. They shot Buffy, but they were aiming for me."

Faith stopped in front of a body; Kennedy looked around her and saw Robin Wood on the ground. Her eyes widened as Faith kicked his leg.

"Shouldn't have been so impatient, Robin. Couple days of target practice, and maybe a few reminders that _I don't have blonde hair_ and you could have gotten your wish!"

Deanna tried to put a hand on her arm to calm her, but Faith's eyes blazed at the witch. "Just help me get him inside."

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes slowly.

"Careful," came a familiar voice. As her eyes focused, she saw that Willow was holding her, she was in Faith's room, and Faith was nowhere to be seen. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain went through her and she winced.

"I said be careful," Willow gently chided. "Are you ok?"

"Just because you keep saving me."

"Well, Deanna helped this time."

The blonde frowned at the slayer-witch's name.

"You'll be fine in another hour," Willow continued. "Arrow missed everything important, and the poison's all out."

"The poison? God," Buffy mused, trying to be light, "good thing my attackers are such suck-shots."

"Well, see, funny thing…promise to keep still?" Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Right, well…your attackers were slayers."

"What?! Ow!"

"Yeah. Kennedy's out there with Deanna and Faith getting more information."

"You didn't tell anyone else, then?"

"No." They both knew it was a good choice, but neither one was comforted by that information. Wordlessly, Willow helped Buffy to the bed. She noticed that the blonde's gaze kept focusing on the window, and, Willow figured, on a certain woman beyond it.

"She's ok," Willow said. Buffy blinked and brought her attention back to the room.

"What? Yeah, I know, but…I mean, who's ok?" She said quickly.

Willow smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Faith. And that was awful, by the way."

Buffy looked down and flushed. Willow took her hand and squeezed it. "You all right?"

The slayer nodded and glanced back at her friend. "Willow, I…don't know how to…I mean…you may think I'm crazy, but…"

"Have you told her you love her yet?"

Buffy blinked; her jaw dropped. "Wha…how…?"

Willow sighed. "You did. Good."

"Good?"

Willow smiled. "I think Faith needed to hear that as much as you needed to say it." She leaned forward and hugged the blonde. "This is a good thing," she said softly.

Buffy held Willow as tightly as her shoulder would allow and tried not to cry; she was tired of crying, even if they were good tears. "You…you really think so, Will?"

"Yes, I do. Except the part where I owe Kenn ten bucks."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Buffy wiped her eyes and sat up. "I can't explain it, but…let's just say these last few months have been very…different…from the last few years."

"Kinda snuck up on you, huh?"

Buffy nodded.

Willow smiled and brushed Buffy's hair out of her face. "I know the feeling."

Buffy laughed softly, but then stopped as her gaze met the brunette slayer's; Faith was standing in the doorway. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Are…are you…"

"I'm ok." Faith took a tentative step into the room. "You?"

"She's good to go," Willow said. "Well, if you give her just a little while longer."

Buffy was watching Faith's troubled gaze shift around the room. "Faith, what is it? What'd you find?"

"You need to come downstairs."

* * *

Robin had started to regain consciousness. His brow furrowed and he squeezed his eyes shut against the weak light of the basement, as if it were too much for him. He moaned and went to rub his head, but his arms wouldn't move; he was tied down. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he registered was the crossbow-Kennedy stood a few feet away with the weapon aimed at his chest. His eyes darted to the side, revealing Willow and Deanna. Directly in front of him sat Buffy. He swallowed, which made Buffy smile.

"Oh good-you look like you're ready to cooperate. Doesn't he look ready to cooperate, Kennedy?"

"God I hope not," Kennedy muttered as she leveled the crossbow.

Robin's eyes jumped to the weapon before settling back on Buffy. The blonde slayer stood slowly, never taking her eyes off him. "You tried to kill Faith."

Robin frowned as her words registered.

"That's right…she's still alive." Buffy glared. "And my left shoulder really hurts, so I don't want this to take too long."

"It won't. There's nothing to say." He stared at her defiantly.

"You could tell us who you're working for and why you turned on us," Kennedy snarled.

Robin laughed softly. Buffy's eyes went wide, and she punched him in the face. "You want to try that again?!"

Robin spit the blood out of his mouth. "It's just that you're not going to get the answers you want."

"Wanna bet?" Kennedy gestured with the crossbow. "I'm feeling some truth-telling coming on."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to tell you the truth; I said the answers aren't the ones you want." He looked to Buffy, who was radiating anger. "You want me to tell you there's some huge conspiracy. You want me to be a pawn in a game with many players, all of whom are evil, evil, evil. But you don't want to hear the truth."

"That you acted on your own," came the husky voice from the shadows. Robin swallowed as Faith stood up from her quiet place in the dark under the stairs. She kept her distance. "You've had a problem with me for awhile. That's what this is about."

"You're something else," Robin said, spitting more blood. "All of you. There is a very real possibility that the slayer line could _end_. Forever! Everything we've fought for could unravel in an instant!"

"We don't fight for the slayer line," Deanna said, a hard edge to her voice. "We fight for _good."_

"You're one to talk," he scoffed. "The whole creed of your Alliance is that you _don't_ fight for good-you fight for balance! You're the ones that told us Faith was the demon realm's golden ticket. I think letting them wipe out the slayers would disrupt that balance, just a bit."

Buffy grabbed him by his shirt. "I don't give a damn about balance, Robin; I fight the good fight, all the time. And up until a few hours ago, so did all those girls next door. One of them is dead, you know." She released him. "Jenn. Not that you care."

"People die in battle. How many did you lead to their deaths?"

"You bastard. You lied to them! You told them there was a prophecy, a…a group of mystical demons about. That if they didn't kill Faith fast, the slayer line and all their powers would vanish by midnight. What _is _that?!"

"Creative license."

Buffy hit him again, sending him crashing to the floor, still tied to the chair. He coughed. "Come on, Buffy-they didn't even ask any questions! They _wanted_ to believe me. If I had explained the truth, there would have been questions or doubts. You can't have that in an army, you know that. Faith has to die for slayers everywhere to live-as long as they got the main point, I don't care about the details."

He cried out in pain as an enraged Kennedy shot him in the leg with the crossbow. Willow leapt forward to make sure the damage wasn't too great. She put a calming hand on her girlfriend and turned to Buffy.

"No spells, no mind control," she whispered. "He did this on his own."

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse," Buffy said tightly. "Would you contact Giles? I think we're going to need his help with all of this."

"Sure thing."

Buffy allowed herself, finally, to turn and face Faith. Her lover remained frozen in the shadows, her gaze unfocused; Buffy could tell her mind was going a mile a minute, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. She took a step closer. "Are you all right?"

Faith looked up at her with such guilt and pain that Buffy started to feel it in her own gut; she had to look away before she lost control.

"I'm sorry, B."

"It's not your fault."

"It is. All of this is."

"Stop it. Don't say that."

Faith was quiet a moment. "He's…he's not wrong, you know. What he did. He's not wrong."

Buffy's heart sank. "Faith…"

"She'll betray you," came a weak voice. They all turned to face Robin, who was still lying on the floor in the chair. His eyes revealed an enormous strength of will; they were currently locked on Faith's as he dealt the final blow. "She'll do anything to save the world. It would have hurt you less if you'd let me finish it here."

* * *

An hour later, Giles' team from the Alliance had transported Robin to a secure facility in the castle. The slayers who had survived Deanna's stasis were in an infirmary; no one was sure yet what should be done with them.

Buffy leaned against the kitchen counter with her eyes closed as tightly as people and demons bustled through the house, repairing what they could with magic. _Not that we'll be staying here long…_ Once again, her heart ached for home. They hadn't been in the same place for longer than a month since Sunnydale.

Sunnydale…

Had that been so long ago?

The blonde opened her eyes and stared out the kitchen window into the darkness. Faith was out there somewhere, having slipped away in all of the confusion. She had been so quiet during Robin's interrogation, which was so unlike her. Buffy had expected her to rage and strike out, maybe even take the crossbow from Kennedy or kill Robin with her bare hands, but the silence…

Buffy was sick with worry.

"Am I interrupting?"

She turned to see Giles standing in the doorway. "Oh…no." She quickly wiped her eyes. "Come in. What's going on?"

"Our teams seem to be finishing up."

She nodded. "Great. Thanks."

"Buffy." His voice was gentle.

She cleared her throat. "Was…was there anything else?"

"Yes," he said. He pulled out a chair and sat, resting an arm on the table while he looked at her. "I'm glad you contacted us, even if you don't like what we do. What I've done, with the Alliance."

She didn't say anything.

"I know this must be a…confusing time for you. So much has happened, and you haven't gotten even a moment's rest to process…"

"Giles," Buffy said warily. "I know how tired I am. Please, if you have anything to…"

"The sect is back," he said quietly.

She closed her eyes and felt her hands turn cold; she crossed her arms and slowly sat in the chair next to his. "All right."

"They haven't made a move yet, but our seers know they will. They know Faith is alive."

Buffy stared at the wall, remembering how the sect had drawn Faith out by taking over a hospital, slaughtering the people inside. All innocents. "Ok."

She didn't say anything else; Giles studied her as they both sat in silence. Finally he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "You were right to doubt the Alliance."

The blonde frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

He didn't look at her. "The problem with fighting for 'balance,' for an idea of there being a 'greater good' in this world…is that it's awfully subjective. The Alliance tries to uphold ideals, prevent chaos…but no one holds control over this universe. We can only try. And if any of my followers really knew me, they could tell I've already failed them."

She blinked at him. "How?"

He hesitated, then stood up from the table. "Because while I teach ideals and how to fight for them, I don't fight for them myself. I fight for you."

Buffy was stunned.

"Don't get me wrong-I may still irritate you, inconvenience you, and disagree with you on any number of occasions. But I will never allow harm to come to you. I tell myself it's because the 'greater good' that I fight for is that which makes us human; therefore hurting someone I love lets evil win. But the truth is much simpler than that."

Giles pushed his chair back in and looked at his slayer. "The greater good is what you decide it is, Buffy. As a leader, you have to make your visions fact if you want others to take up your cause." He glanced over her shoulder. "Faith's back."

With that, he left the kitchen.

"She's…what?" Buffy jumped up. Sure enough, Faith was standing in the backyard.

Buffy ran outside. "Are you ok?" She stopped when she saw what the brunette was wearing-a leather jacket she had not been wearing earlier that night. Buffy glanced to the right and saw a motorcycle helmet on the picnic table. Her brow furrowed. "What's all this?"

"Stolen."

Buffy watched as Faith lit a cigarette. "Ok…but what _is_ it? What's going on?"

Faith exhaled a plume of smoke. "I'm leaving."

Buffy stiffened. "You…you can't! What are you talking about?"

"I'm _talking_ about how I'm too much of a liability to have around, especially now. We knew the demons would want a piece, but now we got the very real possibility that one of our own is gonna turn hero by killing me in my sleep. They'd kill anyone protecting me, too."

"We can fight them…"

"Everyone, B? The bad guys _and_ the good guys?"

"Yes," Buffy stubbornly insisted.

Faith took an extra long drag of her cigarette as Buffy crossed her arms and tried not to panic. Faith stared at the house for a minute before turning back to Buffy. "And when another house full of our friends gets attacked? When your little sister, and Willow, and Xander are killed, just because I live in the same house?"

Buffy didn't say anything. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

Faith finished her cigarette and ground it out. "So, I'm leaving. I'm taking the scythe. And the good guys can focus on…on just being the good guys."

Buffy swallowed. "You're never coming back?"

"That's the plan."

Buffy turned away from her and pressed a hand to her mouth. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. _Maybe this is for the best. Maybe the sect will stay away. Maybe she'll be safer. But I need her!_

"Buffy, I know this is a lot to ask, but…I hope you don't hate me for…"

"For leaving me?" Buffy laughed miserably.

Faith stepped up behind the blonde and turned her around. Her deep brown eyes were swirling with emotion. "For asking you to come with me."

Buffy gasped. "W-what?"

Faith tightened her grip on Buffy's arms. "I love you, B. Will you come with me?"

Buffy whipped her head around to look at the house again; she felt a painful longing for home, for her friends who were now her family. She was thinking of all of them when she looked Faith in the eye and whispered, "Yes."

Faith pulled her into a tight embrace. They both knew they couldn't say goodbye to the others; they would run the risk of being talked out of their plan, and the choice had been made.

Faith led Buffy to the front of the house, where a motorcycle was parked. Faith handed Buffy the helmet. "Here…put this on. Hold tight, and don't look back. Trust me," she said quietly, "it's easier that way."

Faith mounted the bike and Buffy climbed on behind her, wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette. The motorcycle roared to life.

Buffy couldn't help it-she glanced back at the house. At the sound of the bike starting up, Willow appeared at the front door; Buffy watched the realization dawn on her best friend's face and heard her call her name.

But the slayers were off, racing down the street and passing houses, cars, mailboxes and lawn ornaments. Buffy gripped Faith tighter as the brunette picked up speed and the trees became a blur. Soon they had left the town behind them and were out on the open highway, hoping danger was following them as they headed into the unknown, into the night.

Where they belonged.

* * *

My deepest thanks to everyone who has read my fics! My reviewers get extra hugs of appreciation:) Everyone has been so great with the Alliance and I hope you will follow until the end of the trilogy with Legacy. Legacy is completed and will be uploaded a little at a time. It's gotten great reviews and won some FF awards, but some readers who like warnings on their stories weren't pleased that I don't do warnings, so…there's your _extremely general warning_ for the final installment :) Thanks again! -DHD


End file.
